L'effet boomerang
by shtroumphet
Summary: Une histoire à l'envers... AH
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**[ Coldplay – The scientist ]**

* * *

**18 août 2010**

C'était un homme au visage buriné qui devait avoisiner les cinquante ans alors qu'il en paraissait dix de plus. Derrière ses épais verres de lunettes, je pouvais sans peine apercevoir ses pupilles rivées sur le document officiel qu'il tenait entre ses grosses mains. Il n'avait même pas la décence de me regarder. De nous regarder.

Des histoires comme la nôtre, il devait en voir des dizaines par jour. Des centaines par mois. Métier de merde. Devoir supporter la misère exacerbée de certains, le soulagement mérité d'autres ou encore la joie déplacée de quelques électrons libres qui me donnaient envie de vomir.

Qu'est-ce que nous aurions de plus que d'autres pour qu'il daigne nous accorder la moindre attention ?

Peut-être que le début avait été original, mais la fin était vide d'excentricité, vide de tout. _J'étais_ vide de tout. Et à en juger par le visage complètement fermé d'Edward à un mètre du mien, sur la chaise métallique voisine de la mienne, il n'était plus rien non plus en cet instant. Quelque part je m'en réjouissais. Après tout c'était de sa faute si on en était arrivé là. Et quand je disais _là_, je ne parlais pas de la salle glauque et nauséabonde où nous étions presque malgré nous aujourd'hui. Je pensais plus à notre situation dans l'absolu. Il avait déclenché tout ça. Il nous avait déclenchés. Pour cette raison, je lui en voudrai autant que je le respecterai toute ma vie. Disons que pour l'instant la rancœur surpassait l'admiration. J'espérais vraiment pouvoir inverser la vapeur, un jour. Pas tout de suite. Pas même dans un an. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais de toute façon. Je ne voulais pas être capable de _nous_ oublier en un an. Pas après tout ça.

La voix du magistrat, toute aussi bourrue que son propriétaire, m'arracha un sursaut. Je levai un regard dénué de toute expression vers ce foutu bout de papier qui signait à la fois ma libération et mon enfer.

- Concernant le nom de l'épouse, Madame Isabella Mary Cullen ici présente, née Isabella Mary Swan, retrouvera son propre patronyme de naissance, sa situation professionnelle ne nécessitant pas pour la prospérité de celle-ci la conservation du patronyme de son mari.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure à la seconde même où je sentis Edward se tendre à mes côtés. Il expirait difficilement et moi-même devais me rappeler constamment de respirer pour éviter l'asphyxie.

Nous avions supporté sagement l'énoncé des règles en matière de répartition des biens, qui avait pris un certain temps ainsi que celles concernant la résidence séparée. Je savais, nous savions tous les deux, qu'il ne restait plus que deux rubriques avant que ce cauchemar ne prenne fin. Nous venions d'achever la première. La suivante signerait définitivement ma perte alors que je sentais déjà les larmes poindre.

Me dire que je redevenais officiellement Isabella Swan me tordait les entrailles. Me dire qu'Edward devait se faire la même réflexion acheva de me broyer le cœur.

Le juge se racla la gorge, rappelant à l'ordre un public apparemment dissipé. Il était clair que nous n'étions pas à ce que nous faisions. Je risquai un bref regard vers Edward qui ne desserrait pas les poings. Ma gorge se serra et j'attendis la suite. Le pire.

- Enfin, la garde des enfants.

Mes yeux se fermèrent et je sentis les larmes couler le long de mes joues creuses, traçant un sillon brûlant sur ma chair gelée. Elles étaient comme de l'acide.

- Le couple ayant eu un enfant unique durant leur union, Carlie Cullen née le 10 septembre 2006 à Seattle, l'autorité parentale sera comme convenu exercée conjointement par les deux parents qui devront alors prendre après concertation toute décision impliquant l'avenir de l'enfant mineur. La résidence de cet enfant est fixée chez sa mère.

Les larmes ne tarissaient pas mais ça n'était pas comme si je voulais qu'elles cessent. Du côté d'Edward c'était le calme complet. C'était même tellement silencieux qu'il pouvait très bien avoir quitté la pièce sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Le juge avait cessé de parler mais je ne m'en offusquai pas. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'adresse directement la parole.

- madame Cullen…

Je tressaillis à cette appellation à laquelle je n'aurai dans quelques minutes même plus droit. J'ouvris les yeux et en voulant éviter le moindre regard qui me rappellerait ce pourquoi j'étais ici, je tombai sur un néon à la lumière morbide qui m'aveugla quelques secondes. Un énième raclement de gorge me fit baisser le regard vers mon interlocuteur. Lorsque le contact visuel entre lui et moi fut établi, il sembla enfin prompt à recommencer à parler.

- Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'une pause ?

J'aurais préféré qu'il soit aussi indifférent à ma situation que je le pensais finalement. Le voir devant moi, empathique et compatissant face aux sanglots silencieux dont j'étais prise me remplissait d'amertume. Parce que ça faisait trainer mon supplice. Parce que ça attirait l'attention sur moi. Et parce que je sentais le regard d'Edward sur mon visage strié de larmes qui me donnait envie de pleurer encore plus.

Je fis un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui rendre son regard et me concentrer uniquement sur l'homme sous mes yeux.

- No…

-Si ! S'il vous plait…

Ce fut à mon tour de serrer les poings. Edward ne semblait visiblement pas du même avis que moi et je n'avais franchement pas envie de lui tenir tête alors que je savais qu'il en profiterait pour me parler. Le regard du juge oscillait entre moi et mon futur ex époux, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre de la situation. Finalement il soupira comme de lassitude avant de reculer sa chaise dans un bruit strident.

- Bien, je vous donne cinq minutes.

Lorsque son ventre largement bedonnant passa le bureau, il sortit de la pièce, nous laissant seuls Edward et moi. La pire situation selon moi.

Edward n'attendit même pas une seconde de plus pour se tourner entièrement vers moi et posa délicatement sa longue main de pianiste sur mon genou pris de secousses nerveuses. La caresse ne dura même pas une seconde car je reculai mon genou comme s'il m'avait brûlée par ce simple contact. Je connaissais le pouvoir de son corps sur le mien et je me refusai à le laisser m'embrouiller l'esprit. Il n'avait plus le droit de me toucher et il le savait, d'ailleurs il n'insista pas.

Inconsciemment, il se passa cette fichue main dans ses cheveux indomptés même devant un juge, pour cacher la déception que lui infligeait mon recul. Ca ne la cachait pas tant que ça mais je n'avais pas le cœur à le lui faire remarquer.

- Bella…

Il cracha un surplus d'air de ses poumons, me donnant l'impression cruelle que même prononcer mon surnom lui était intolérable.

- On peut surmonter ça, ne me laisse pas, pas comme ça… Partons tant qu'il en est encore temps, je t'en prie…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, un supplice pour mon oreille. Je savais que c'était ma dernière chance d'annuler tout ça, dire merde à toute cette connerie, donner une chance au passé. Je savais aussi que je le voulais, tout comme je savais que ce serait une erreur que je finirai par regretter encore plus que ce divorce.

J'usai de toutes les forces qu'il me restait pour ne pas me perdre dans ce regard, son regard, si vert et si souffrant en cet instant, mais aussi le regard de Carlie. Notre fille avait peut être mes yeux mais elle avait clairement le regard de son père.

Une décharge électrique me traversa le corps et je fus prise d'une impulsion soudaine de me lever de ma chaise pour me dégourdir les jambes, rien qu'une seconde. Je ne voulais pas rester là, seule à ses côtés. Pas quand il me regardait comme ça. A l'instant même où je me levai de mon siège, il murmura mon prénom à nouveau et cette fois je ne pus le laisser passer.

- Non !

Je commençais à être agressive. Il fallait vraiment que le vieux revienne avant que ça ne dérive. Je commençai à me passer une main dans les cheveux, puis une deuxième avant de me les agripper de toutes mes forces.

La porte s'ouvrit sur mon foutu sauveur et sans même voir ses yeux sévères glisser sur moi, je me rassis sans un regard pour Edward qui se décomposait littéralement sur sa chaise bon marché.

Encore un raclement de gorge et je le fixai sans ciller un instant, attendant patiemment qu'il reprenne.

- Bien, nous en étions au droit de visite de Monsieur Cullen…

Je sentis ma ride verticale se creuser entre mes deux sourcils. Il n'était peut-être pas question de ma personne directement, mais elle impliquait les deux amours de ma vie. Je ne me faisais pas une joie de n'accorder qu'un droit de visite à Edward. Bien entendu, il pourrait voir sa fille aussi souvent qu'il le souhaiterait, mais je savais que je n'étais pas la grande perdante de ce mariage raté. Moi j'aurai ma fille à la maison. Pas Edward. Je m'en voulais de leur faire subir ça à tous les deux puisque Carlie était aussi folle de son père que ce dernier pouvait l'être de sa petite fille. Mais je m'en voudrais encore plus de le garder à la maison pour cette seule raison. Ca ne serait que me complaire dans mon hypocrisie.

- Celui-ci sera librement fixé par les parties et à défaut d'accord, le père aura le droit de venir chercher l'enfant au domicile de la mère le vendredi une semaine sur deux, à charge pour lui de reconduire l'enfant à ce même domicile le dimanche soir. A cela s'ajoute bien entendu la moitié des vacances scolaires. Enfin, Monsieur Cullen versera une pension alimentaire de 380 dollars par mois pour l'entretien et l'éducation de sa fille.

L'homme déposa négligemment la feuille de papier sur son bureau, avant de croiser ses deux mains dessus et de nous fixer tour à tour.

- Bien, est-ce que vous êtes tous les deux d'accord avec ce qui a été dit précédemment ?

Je hochai à peine de la tête. Il devrait s'en contenter, je ne pensais pas être capable de m'exprimer intelligiblement. Je ne vis ni entendis la réponse d'Edward mais il semblait lui aussi avoir donné son accord quant à la suite des réjouissances. Je lui étais reconnaissante de ne pas avoir cherché à faire d'histoires.

- Je prononce donc votre divorce à cette date du 18 août 2010.

Il se pencha vers nous, se tourna d'abord dans ma direction et m'indiqua où signer. Lorsqu'il en fit de même avec Edward, je m'autorisai enfin à jeter un dernier coup d'œil à mon ex mari officiel. Muré dans un silence de plomb, je ne l'entendais même plus respirer et c'était tout juste si je voyais sa poitrine se soulever, je le connaissais suffisamment pour le savoir dévasté. Mais je ne m'attardai pas sur ce visage qui avait le culot d'être magnifique en toute circonstance là où je me retrouvais inévitablement avec le nez rouge et les yeux bouffis, mon regard s'arrêta sur ses mains. Toujours ces mêmes mains de pianiste, même si je le soupçonnais de ne pas avoir touché un instrument depuis un bail. Ces mains qui caressaient les touches comme elles avaient caressé mon corps, tant de fois auparavant. Aujourd'hui ces mains me filaient la nausée.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il reposa le stylo sur la table que je perçus un tressaillement qui me prouvait qu'il était tout sauf stoïque. Sa main tremblait et je ne préférais pas jeter un coup d'œil aux miennes.

L'homme se leva, nous invitant à nous lever à notre tour et nous raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie. Je lui serrai sa grosse main, eus peur un instant de me broyer la mienne dans un étau aussi grand, et partis sans même me retourner.

Je savais qu'Edward aurait voulu que je l'attende. Edward aurait voulu beaucoup de choses. Moi, je voulais juste être seule. Alors que je descendais avec prudence les hautes marches en pierre du parvis, quelque chose m'agrippa le bras avec force. Ca n'était pas nécessaire de me retourner. Je pouvais sentir son parfum si particulier et envoûtant d'ici. J'inspirai profondément avant de faire face à cet homme qui n'était légalement plus rien pour moi. Bien sûr je fis l'erreur de plonger mon regard dans ses deux iris verts et ce fut ma perte. Je ne voulais plus marcher, pas seule en tout cas. Je voulais juste rester là, avec lui. Je détestais cette capacité qu'il avait à me faire oublier les mauvais moments car c'était les trop mauvais qui nous avaient conduits jusqu'ici. J'avais besoin de me les rappeler pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Il fallait vraiment que je baisse les yeux. Maintenant.

Mieux, je me reculai. Ca ne le fit pas lâcher mon bras, au contraire.

- Ca te dirait de… venir boire un café… avec moi ?

Sa voix était rauque et ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre, mon corps fut pris d'une crise de frissons monumentale. Je me forçai à reculer encore, mais il tenait toujours bon.

- Edward, non… je ne préfère pas…

Je me gardai de lui dire que je préférais être seule parce qu'en cet instant c'était totalement faux. Je le voulais bien évidemment ce café mais ça n'était clairement pas une bonne idée. De mon côté, je n'aurai rien à lui dire. De son côté, ce qu'il me dirait ne me plairait certainement pas.

Je voulus reculer encore plus mais sa prise était trop ferme et il semblait en décider autrement. Mon regard se posa à nouveau sur son visage fermé et je pus distinguer la révolte dans ses grands yeux clairs. Les poings crispés, même celui qui me maintenait bien à ma place, il rit nerveusement pour se retenir de me casser la gueule surement. A sa place, j'aurais moi aussi bien envie de me frapper.

- Ecoute, tu viens de détruire ma vie avec ce putain de papier alors tu pourrais au moins m'accorder ça, non ?

J'aurais voulu lui répondre que ma vie était ruinée depuis bien plus longtemps que ça mais il avait raison. J'avais broyé ses derniers espoirs, le connaissant il avait dû espérer une rétractation de ma part jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Elle n'était pas venue, j'étais donc une garce.

Je ne pris même pas la parole et me contentai d'acquiescer silencieusement. Le starbucks était juste en face.

Edward me lâcha enfin, sans répondre quoi que ce soit mais eut la délicatesse de me tenir la porte pour me laisser passer devant lui. Je lui accordais au moins ça, il avait toujours conservé sa galanterie. Je m'assis à une table collée à la baie vitrée, au beau milieu de la salle. Hors de question de chercher à fuir les regards. Ca pourrait lui donner des idées. Il ne m'avait pas demandé ce que je voulais boire. Il le savait très bien. Peu importe le temps c'était toujours la même chose. Le café était loin d'être rempli, tant mieux. S'il faisait un scandale, nous serions vite repérés.

Après une minute, il m'apporta mon frappucino. Lui, avait commandé un espresso. Il touillait son café, je touillais ma boisson. Il était clair que ce n'était pas à moi d'engager la conversation.

- Tu es allée chez le coiffeur, ça te va bien.

Je faillis m'étrangler avec ma boisson glacée devant l'incongruité de son entrée en matière mais finalement c'était du Edward tout craché. Il n'allait pas me parler d'aujourd'hui. Il allait tout faire pour éviter le sujet, même. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. A sa place j'aurais fait la même chose. Mais éluder les problèmes, c'était typique d'Edward Cullen malheureusement.

Il n'avait pas mis beaucoup de conviction dans sa phrase, d'ailleurs je ne pensais même pas qu'il croyait ce qu'il disait. C'était seulement pour faire la conversation. Mes cheveux étaient toujours longs, mais plus suffisamment pour que mes cheveux bouclent aux pointes. Edward adorait mes bouclettes. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'y répondre, d'ailleurs.

A sa première tentative ratée, il sembla se calmer un peu. Dommage, moi ça m'avait réveillée. Il voulait vraiment faire la conversation ? A sa guise.

- Comment va Tanya ?

Edward manqua à son tour de s'étrangler avec son café. Il savait pourtant que je n'hésiterais pas à parler d'elle, rien que pour le mettre au supplice. Après tout, c'était moi la connasse de nous deux. Après avoir discrètement essuyé ses lèvres avec sa serviette en papier, il ancra son regard dans le mien et y mit toute la meilleure conviction du monde.

- On s'en fout de Tanya.

Je laissai échapper un gloussement nerveux qui aurait pu effrayer Carlie tant il était rauque. Plus qu'un gloussement, c'était un grognement.

- C'est sûr que c'est avec des « on s'en fout de Tanya » qu'on en est arrivé là. Tu t'en es toujours foutu, même quand tu n'aurais pas dû. Si tu lui avais accordé un minimum d'importance au lieu de tourner la situation en dérision, tu te serais peut être aperçu à temps de ta connerie !

Finalement, le scandale, c'était moi qui l'avais fait.

J'en avais marre, ma boisson était encore pleine aux trois quarts mais je n'avais pas soif. Je ne voulais plus me forcer à lui parler, je n'y étais plus contrainte aujourd'hui. Désormais s'il voulait parler, il n'avait qu'à le faire avec Tanya.

Je marmonnai un vague « salut » à Edward qui n'essaya même pas de me retenir cette fois.

Je haïssais ce lieu, je haïssais cet homme, je me haïssais pour être aussi coupable que lui dans cette histoire alors que je prétendais le contraire.

L'air frais pour un mois d'août m'asséna une claque à la sortie du starbucks alors que je réalisai ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce matin.

Edward et moi, c'était fini. Officiellement fini. J'avais perdu l'homme de ma vie et retrouvé ma liberté et je ne savais pas si je pouvais considérer cela comme une victoire.

* * *

**explications à la fin cette fois-ci (autant tout faire à l'envers)  
**

**donc je reviens avec cette fiction un peu particulière du moins dans sa forme puisque comme il est précisé dans le résumé minable, c'est une histoire à l'envers. Ca commence donc par la rupture. A partir de maintenant, les prochains chapitres seront des flash backs, pour vous raconter leur histoire, le comment ils en sont arrivés là, par contre je ne pense pas suivre exactement la chronologie inversée, c'est à dire qu'il est probable que les prochaines scènes ne suivent pas un ordre chronologique décroissant. vérifiez donc bien la date marquée au début de chaque nouveau, pour éviter de vous perdre. **

**pour en finir avec les explications sur cette fiction, pour celles qui se demanderaient si ce premier chapitre est aussi le dernier chronologiquement parlant, je leur répondrai que tout est dans le titre.  
**

**vous me suivez? certainement pas mais c'est fait exprès!**

**et pour ce qui est des explications sur mes fictions en général, je n'abandonne pas_ le charme du cuivre_ pour celles qui lisent, c'est juste que j'avais cette idée en tête et qu'il fallait absolument que ça sorte pour que je puisse me vider la tête et continuer de m'intéresser aux autres fics. je pense que les lectrices-auteurs me comprennent, quand on est obnubilé par une histoire, il faut exorciser le mal, pour éviter que ça nous bouffe. **

**et puis de toute façon, si ça se trouve je n'aurais pas la moindre lectrice pour cette fiction et je n'aurais d'autre choix que de me concentrer sur les autres... **

**oh et je ne dis pas lectrice par sexisme mais je me doute que les lecteurs de fictions twilight ne courent pas les rues... **

**DONC, en espérant en attirer quand même certains dans mes filets, je vous dis à la prochaine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour chères lectrices, voilà le deuxième chapitre, plus long que le premier, je crois. J'ai sué à l'écrire, oui l'écriture est une souffrance chez moi, sachez le^^**

**Si vous ne comprenez pas certains éléments du récit, il est fort probable que ce soit tout simplement fait exprès, et qu'ils seront expliqués plus tard. Mais si vous avez un doute, vous pouvez toujours me poser la question. Je ne suis bien sûr pas à l'abri de passages incompréhensibles, c'est même ma spécialité**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

-** twitwijazz **: très mignon le pseudo, merci pour cette review très encourageante ! pour ce qui est des lecteurs, je suis beaucoup moins optimiste que toi sur ce coup mais pourquoi pas, après tout. S'il y a un homme parmi nous, qu'il se manifeste, ça m'éviterait de le vexer en marquant lectrices. Même si l'effet inversé comme tu dis de mon récit fait l'originalité de mon histoire, je vais tout de même m'évertuer à créer un fond original, à m'écarter d'une histoire bateau simplement racontée à l'envers. En tout cas, je vais essayer. Tu ne piges rien et c'est normal ! ravie que tu aimes ça parce que crois moi tu n'as pas fini ! encore merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture si tu repasses par là

- **Mimia** : ah, tu flattes mon ego en me parlant de mes deux fics à la fois. Merci beaucoup pour cet enthousiasme, ça me touche, d'ailleurs ça me touche tellement qu'en gros rat que je suis, je vais te conseiller une nouvelle fic, les leçons de vie de rosalie hale, par mes soins, encore faut-il aimer rosalie bien évidemment. Pauvre edward, il ne s'est encore rien passé, enfin pour eux si mais pas pour nous et il se fait déjà insulter de tous les côtés^^ pour le chapitre du charme du cuivre, j'ai bien peur que tu doives attendre encore un petit peu, je n'ai pas fini du tout de l'écrire. Je suis une femme très occupée. Si, si. Merci pour cette review survitaminée, et j'espère que ce ne sera pas ta dernière

- **LILIA68** : ah, oui tout de suite c'est moins enthousiaste de ce côté-là… je ne sais pas trop comment prendre ta review, mal je pense. Si je me trompe dans l'interprétation, n'hésite pas à me le dire. En fait c'est mon ego qui en prend un coup car non, je n'ai pas décidé de faire « encore une histoire d'adultère avec cette pouf », je pense valoir mieux que ça. Je crée des histoires pour les autres, et partant de ce principe, mon but n'est donc pas de faire du vulgaire réchauffé de ce que j'ai déjà lu. Le principe d'un adultère n'est peut-être pas nouveau certes, maintenant je ne vais pas inventer une histoire où Edward habite sur mars, parle le chinois, mange ses spaghettis par le nez et a trois tétons pour que ça sorte de l'ordinaire. Personne ne fait vraiment dans l'original ici, à la base. On part tous des mêmes personnages, avec les mêmes intrigues. Dans ces cas là, ce ne sont pas les faits qui changent du tout au tout, mais la façon de les raconter, des les amener. Maintenant je pense avoir suffisamment d'imagination pour me créer quelque chose qui me soit propre, même à partir d'un évènement banal et qui n'ait finalement pas grand-chose à voir avec une vulgaire histoire d'adultère entre edward et tanya. Enfin j'ai sûrement la grosse tête. Au moins ça me permet de ne pas avoir envie de me suicider devant des reviews aussi élogieuses. Bien sûr, j'accepte les critiques, tant qu'elles sont formulées avec un minimum de délicatesse. Je ne me donne pas tant de mal à fournir un récit que je considère comme suffisamment correct pour le poster pour récolter des reviews si peu construites. Voilà.

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS: je crois que j'ai oublié le disclaimer... les personnages appartiennent à stephenie meyer, je ne m'appelle pas stephenie meyer, ils ne m'appartiennent donc pas, CQFD. je m'amuse avec.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**[ Bob Marley – Three little birds ]**

**12 octobre 2009**

Je m'efforçais de lisser le tissu de ma robe, robe que m'avait offerte Alice pour mon anniversaire et que je n'avais décidé d'étrenner qu'aujourd'hui. Plus par faute de choix dans mon placard que par volonté d'immortaliser ce moment dans une tenue particulière.

Je lançai un regard anxieux à Edward qui tenait Carlie dans ses bras. Elle s'était endormie peu de temps après notre départ de Seattle et n'avait même pas bronché lorsque son père l'avait tirée de son siège auto. Ils étaient beaux tous les deux, perdus dans leur câlin réciproque et la ressemblance entre le père et sa fille ne me fut jamais aussi frappante qu'en cet instant. Les mêmes cheveux cuivrés, le même nez, le même menton. Elle était une Cullen, quoi qu'il advienne et ça personne ne pourrait jamais le lui prendre. Si un jour elle venait à en douter, elle n'aurait qu'à se regarder dans le miroir pour y voir le visage de son père.

Je commençais à me demander pourquoi l'attente était si longue lorsque je réalisai que j'avais tout simplement oublié de sonner. Esmée devinait beaucoup de choses, mais il ne fallait tout de même pas pousser le vice jusqu'ici. Je tendis alors la main vers la sonnette et surpris mon membre en pleine crise de tremblements. L'appréhension se manifestait jusque dans mes gestes les plus simples. Je n'allais certainement pas tenir toute la journée comme ça. Je ne le voulais pas, tout simplement.

Mon corps se crispa lorsque je sentis le regard d'Edward me brûler la nuque. Il me fixait exactement de la même façon que ce matin, lorsqu'il m'avait vue enfiler cette robe un peu plus courte que celles que j'avais l'habitude de porter. Lorsqu'il m'avait soufflé à l'oreille que j'étais absolument magnifique. Lorsqu'il avait contenu son fameux sourire en coin en sentant mon corps frémir au compliment contre le sien car il savait qu'au moindre signe de satisfaction je le lui ferais bouffer.

Il fallait vraiment qu'Esmée se dépêche, j'étouffais sous ce porche pourtant grand ouvert sur le jardin.

Mes prières furent finalement entendues puisque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Esmée survoltée. Elle attendait ce repas de famille depuis une éternité, avait remué ciel et terre pour que chacun soit en mesure de se libérer ce dimanche. Un dernier regard vers Edward m'informa qu'il pensait sans doute à la même chose que moi. Nous allions ruiner l'ambiance.

Je me tournai vers ma belle-mère qui m'attendait les bras grands ouverts, impatiente.

Je souriais sans me forcer, sourire à Esmée était naturel. Elle m'enveloppa de ses bras de mère poule et je me sentis chez moi. J'humai comme toujours son odeur bizarrement ensoleillée pour une habitante de Portland et mon cœur se réchauffa.

- Ma chérie ! Ne reste plus jamais aussi longtemps sans venir nous voir, c'est tout simplement honteux !

Je la sentis sourire et cette fois me forçai à le lui rendre. Ces derniers temps nous avions été aux abonnés absents à chaque fois qu'Esmée ou Carlisle nous proposaient de venir leur rendre visite. Ca avait été lâche et c'était plus mon souhait que celui d'Edward car j'avais besoin de savoir où nous en étions lui et moi, et ça n'était pas entourée de sa famille que j'aimais comme si ça avait toujours été la mienne, que j'aurais réussi à peser les pours et surtout les contres de notre relation.

Je délaissai les bras d'Esmée pour me diriger vers ceux de Carlisle qui nous avait rejoints. Il m'embrassa sur le front, c'était sa marque de fabrique. C'était celle d'Edward aussi. Ces deux là se ressemblaient tellement que c'en était troublant parfois. C'était dans ces moments là que je me demandais si le fils qu'Edward et moi aurions pu avoir à la place de Carlie, aurait perpétré la tradition.

Celui-ci me suivait de près maintenant qu'il avait réussi à refourguer son poids mort à sa mère. Esmée réveilla Carlie avec prudence et lorsque ma fille reconnut sa grand-mère, elle lui sauta au cou.

Edward m'indiqua qu'il était plus que temps d'avancer lorsqu'il posa délicatement sa main dans le creux de mes reins. Faisant abstraction de la décharge électrique qui me parcourait le corps, j'aperçus au loin la silhouette longiligne de Rosalie qui semblait en conversation assez houleuse avec Zoé. Cette gamine de maintenant douze ans avait peut-être le physique de naïade de sa mère, mais elle avait hérité du caractère d'Emmett et de sa philosophie je-m'en-foutiste. Une sublime jeune fille au caractère de merde, ça promettait des émeutes dans la tranquille banlieue de Spokane.

Je m'approchai de la mère et de sa fille, tâtant le terrain pour vérifier que je ne risquais pas de perdre un œil dans la manœuvre. Zoé fut la première à s'apercevoir de ma présence. Elle ne prêta même plus la moindre attention à Rosalie qui n'avait pourtant pas fini de parler et s'empressa de me faire un câlin. J'adorais cette gamine. Elle m'arrivait maintenant à l'épaule et prenait comme toujours un malin plaisir à me faire remarquer cette différence de taille qui s'amenuisait petit à petit.

- Tapote moi le crâne tant que tu veux gamine, mais tant que ces deux là n'auront pas poussé…

Je lançai un regard gentiment moqueur à sa poitrine plate, ce qui lui arracha une adorable grimace.

- … tu seras toujours un bébé pour moi.

Zoé leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer un regard peu amène à Emmett qui gloussait comme un ogre de l'autre côté de la pièce, en pleine conversation avec Edward.

- De ce côté-là, t'as pas trop de souci à te faire. Avec un père taliban, le jour où j'aurai de la poitrine, j'irai certainement plus me pavaner devant lui depuis qu'il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il n'hésiterait pas à m'enfermer à la cave si j'osais mettre des décolletés.

Pauvre enfant, douze ans et déjà plus mature que son propre père. Charlie avait beau avoir été un sacré boulet à l'époque concernant la féminité de sa fille, j'étais certaine qu'avec Emmett, il ne décrochait pas la palme. D'un autre côté, je n'avais pas le physique de Zoé. Ca, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Il faut le comprendre, les seuls décolletés qu'il voit tous les jours sont ceux de ta mère. Il faut seulement lui expliquer que toutes les femmes ne sont pas nécessairement des…

- Des femmes formidables ?

Rosalie venait de se mêler à une conversation qui glissait férocement vers le graveleux. Elle me gratifia d'un air faussement accusateur qui aurait suffi à me filer des sueurs froides à l'époque de notre rencontre, mais plus maintenant. Cette nana ne me foutait pas plus la trouille qu'un pauvre chaton en colère. Ca n'avait pas toujours été le cas cela dit.

- En fait, j'allais dire de peu de vertu mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

On se sourit mutuellement, sans pour autant se prendre dans nos bras. Rosalie et moi n'avions pas ce genre de rapport. Elle n'en avait avec personne d'ailleurs. Compte tenu de ses antécédents, je le comprenais sans mal.

Comme par miracle, Zoé se décida à embrasser sa cousine qui venait à peine de lâcher Esmée, nous laissant un semblant d'intimité à Rosalie et moi.

- Alors… tu comptes aller jusqu'au bout ?

Ma belle-sœur me dévisageait de ses grands yeux noisettes, pleins d'appréhension mêlée à de la résignation. Elle savait, et c'était bien la seule. Je n'étais pas du genre à divulguer les détails glauques de ma vie privée à n'importe qui. Mais Rose n'était pas n'importe qui. Si la place de meilleure amie revenait sans aucun doute à Alice, elle n'en était pas moins une formidable confidente. Contrairement à Alice, c'était une tombe. Une tombe qui ne se permettrait pas de juger mes choix, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas la sœur de l'homme de qui je m'apprêtais à divorcer. Elle m'avait confié des passages de sa vie avec une facilité dont je m'étais à l'époque sentie honorée. Je ne pouvais que lui rendre la pareille. C'était pour toutes ces raisons que Rosalie, et Rosalie seulement était au courant de l'annonce qu'Edward et moi allions faire aujourd'hui.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête, avec paresse. Elle ne me jugeait pas, comme je m'y attendais. Sa grande main m'enserra l'épaule avec douceur, avant qu'elle ne me délaisse pour rejoindre Carlisle. Comme s'ils s'étaient donné le mot, Emmett apparut brutalement dans mon champ de vision, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, visiblement ravi de me voir. C'était réciproque et je comptais bien le lui prouver en souriant au moins autant que lui.

Baloo me prit dans ses bras de deux mètres et j'en profitai pour humer son odeur fraîche et masculine. Toute cette famille sentait incroyablement bon, c'en était louche à la fin.

- Ma crevette, où t'étais passée bordel ? Je me suis fait plumer comme un gosse au poker samedi dernier.

Merde, j'avais oublié de peaufiner mon alibi pour le week end dernier, où Emmett et Rosalie avaient squatté comme des chacals l'appartement des Whitlock, passant leur soirée à boire, jouer et vomir. Edward y était allé. Pas moi. Une sombre histoire d'indigestion. Une fausse histoire surtout. Résultat, j'avais laissé mon coéquipier se faire laminer par les quatre autres. Connaissant le côté mauvais perdant d'Emmett Cullen, il avait dû me maudire jusqu'à la dix-huitième génération ce soir là.

J'étais prête à tout pour qu'il me foute la paix quant à mon absence ce soir là. Pour ça, je savais exactement quel terme j'allais devoir employer. Un terme sale, douloureux mais efficace.

- Ouais, désolée bisounours mais tu sais ce que c'est … la diarrhée…

Impeccable. Le teint livide, Emmett semblait chercher du réconfort chez n'importe qui d'autre en détournant les yeux. Ce type pourrait passer trois jours à nous parler de ses problèmes intestinaux, mais évoquer ceux des autres était au dessus de ses forces.

Alors qu'il pressait le pas pour retrouver sa belle, j'en profitai pour m'éclipser vers mon professeur d'histoire préféré.

- Ô capitaine, mon capitaine !

Jasper se tourna vers moi, son formidable sourire rien que pour ma personne, visiblement touché par la référence.

- Si un jour mes étudiants venaient à me faire cet honneur, je pourrais mourir heureux.

Je lui déposai un rapide baiser sur sa joue fraichement rasée et il m'enserra la taille de son bras gauche.

- Alors madame l'éditrice, comment vont les affaires ?

Je ravalai ma salive sans grande élégance mais c'était ça où j'allais mourir étouffée. Mon réflexe fut de lever les yeux vers Edward qui n'avait pas l'air ravi de discuter avec Rosalie. J'espérais secrètement qu'elle le menace de lui découper les paupières pendant son sommeil ou un truc glauque de ce genre.

- Un peu calme en ce moment… chose dont tu dois considérablement manquer avec ton bibendum…

Généralement, parler d'Alice à Jasper était le meilleur moyen pour changer de sujet sans en avoir l'air. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il ravale toutes les questions qu'il avait prévu de me poser sur ma nouvelle assistante et sa rapidité d'adaptation. Sinon, je ne pouvais pas promettre d'éviter l'infarctus.

Jasper eut la bonne idée de me gratifier d'un rire tonitruant, habituellement réservé à Emmett, alors je sus que j'avais gagné la partie. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois du moins.

- Pour me rassurer, je me répète continuellement que toute femme enceinte est inévitablement insupportable…

Bien sûr, il reçut mon coude dans les côtes.

- … Avant de me rappeler que lorsque le bébé sera là, lui et ses biberons à cinq heures du mat', elle sera encore pire.

Le regard mi agacé mi attendri de Jasper se posa sur sa douce qui semblait passer ses nerfs sur Esmée qui avait sans doute eu la mauvaise idée de demander un service à Alice. Un service du genre : surveiller l'heure pour la cuisson du rôti. Défi insurmontable…

Mes pas me portèrent d'eux-mêmes vers la grosse boule qui gigotait toute seule dans son coin, à la limite de la crise d'hystérie. Dire qu'on avait tous le secret espoir que la grossesse la calme… Alice remarqua enfin mon arrivée, avant de s'attarder sur ma tenue. Son sourire, le plus beau à ma connaissance avec celui d'Edward et de Carlie, m'avertit que je pouvais approcher sans crainte. C'était bon signe.

- Mais regardez-moi ça, serait-ce du Dior ? Du Sonia Rykiel ?

- Ou encore du American Apparel par Alice Cullen ?

- Cette styliste a vraiment beaucoup de talent. En plus, je suis sure que c'est un canon.

C'était vrai qu'American Apparel avait de la chance. Ils n'en étaient pas encore tout à fait conscients mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je pris ma bubble-gum dans mes bras. J'avais beau l'avoir vue en début de semaine, elle m'avait manquée. Si je n'étais pas mariée à son frère je serais probablement tombée amoureuse de cette fille. Pour mon plus grand malheur car elle était profondément insupportable.

- Nausées ?

Première grimace de dégoût.

- Bof, j'ai déjà vomi mon petit déj, j'espère au moins ne pas infliger ça au rôti d'Esmée.

- Vergetures ?

Deuxième grimace, beaucoup plus virulente cette fois ci.

- Super bof, j'essaie d'en cacher le plus possible à Jasper mais mon corps craque de partout. Cet homme va me quitter.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, cette tarée me faisait le coup toutes les deux semaines. Au début, j'y ai peut-être prêté attention, mais ça faisait bien longtemps maintenant que je ne l'écoutais même plus.

-Et les sautes d'humeur?

Si elle avait pu vomir pour me donner une idée de son avis sur la question, je pense qu'elle l'aurait fait.

- C'est bien pour ça que je te dis que Jasper va faire ses valises. J'ai toujours eu un caractère pourri, seulement avant j'avais mon corps de rêve pour compenser. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Des doigts et des orteils boudinés, des poussées d'acné, je ne sais même pas faire la cuisine.

Cette fille savait se vendre, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Alors que je cherchais Jasper du regard afin qu'il vienne consoler sa femme qui, avec ses hormones, ne tarderait pas à fondre en larmes, ce fut celui d'Edward que je captai. Un regard qui n'avait pas l'air franchement amical pour le coup. Et qui se rapprochait de moi beaucoup trop vite pour me permettre de m'éclipser. Je ne pensais pas que fuir mon mari en pleine réunion de famille passerait suffisamment inaperçu.

Avant que j'ai pu me réfugier du côté d'Esmée, Edward stoppa mon semblant de course en agrippant mon avant-bras. Son odeur me frappa de plein fouet et je ne pus me retenir d'inspirer pour en gaver mes poumons.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression que Rosalie glisse l'air de rien des menaces de mort à mon encontre ? C'est peut-être devenu ta grande copine mais moi cette nana n'a jamais cessé de me foutre la trouille.

Nos regards respectifs cherchèrent la grande blonde à l'opposé de la pièce, qui riait aux blagues vaseuses d'Emmett. Je fixai alors Edward qui plongea à son tour son regard dans le mien, me coupant la respiration, comme à chaque fois depuis maintenant sept ans. Je ne gagnerai rien à mentir sur ce coup.

- Je lui ai dit.

Son visage resta impassible et pourtant je savais que ma révélation l'avait perturbé. Sa main, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté mon bras, se resserra sur celui-ci et je baissai la tête. Il ne me faisait pas mal, c'était juste sa façon à lui de m'adresser toute sa colère sans faire un scandale. J'étais désolée pour lui. Impliquer sa belle-sœur dans l'histoire n'étais pas forcément malin de ma part, seulement je ne me voyais pas déballer ma vie intime à Angela qui ne me racontait jamais rien de la sienne. Question de principe.

- Ecoute, je suis désolée d'avoir fait ça mais j'en avais besoin.

Son regard peu amène m'indiqua ce qu'il pensait de mes excuses. Cette sensation de constante imperfection aux yeux d'Edward Cullen n'allait certainement pas me manquer. J'étais injuste de penser ça, dans la mesure où j'étais la seule à adopter ce point de vue. C'était une question d'auto-insatisfaction, jamais Edward ne m'avait transmis l'idée qu'il ne me trouvait pas à la hauteur. Jamais.

- Tu as grandi avec Alice, tu devrais savoir qu'une fille ne sait pas garder quelque chose pour elle.

J'étais en pleine crise de mauvaise foi et son air contrarié me prouva qu'il partageait mon avis sur la question. Je n'étais pas Alice. Seulement, cette fois ci ça avait été au dessus de mes forces de ne pas bénéficier d'un point de vue extérieur. Un bon point de vue qui plus est.

- Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé à Alice justement ?

- Tu aurais préféré que j'explique ton infidélité à ta propre sœur ?

Son visage se renferma. C'était cruel de ma part d'avoir appuyé sur le point sensible mais j'avais vraiment besoin qu'il me lâche avec ça. De toute façon, Rose avait très bien été mise au courant par mes soins que je n'étais pas plus victime que coupable dans cette histoire. Qu'Edward me croie fair-play ou non, ça m'était égal.

Sa poigne se desserra petit à petit. Il allait s'éloigner, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si nous allions bien. Comme si. Avant qu'il ne me tourne le dos, je pris soin de lui poser cette fameuse question, cette même question à laquelle il avait catégoriquement refusé de répondre jusque là, sauf que maintenant qu'on y était, ça commençait à urger.

- Tu veux l'annoncer quand ?

Edward perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il lui restait sur ses joues rasées de près. C'était un sujet relativement conflictuel entre nous, l'annonce. J'avais clairement énoncé qu'il était hors de question que ce soit moi qui l'avoue aux Cullen. Qu'il prenne ses responsabilités, je ne lui demandais pas de l'annoncer à Charlie. Ce à quoi il répliquait constamment que ce divorce je l'avais voulu, je n'avais qu'à me démerder.

- Comme s'il y avait un moment particulier pour annoncer ce genre de choses…

J'espérais franchement qu'il n'allait pas se contenter de ça parce qu'il me fallait vraiment une réponse cette fois.

Il soupira, imperceptiblement, sauf pour moi. Je pouvais voir sa détresse. Je me doutais qu'il pouvait tout autant capter la mienne. Annoncer notre divorce aux Cullen ne m'enchantait pas plus que lui. Ils étaient ma famille, nous allions leur briser le cœur.

- A l'apéritif… Avec un peu de chance, l'alcool et la nourriture leur fera mieux accepter la mauvaise nouvelle.

J'en connaissais une qui ne risquait pas d'oublier avec l'alcool, c'était Alice. Elle allait me décapiter. Ou éclater en sanglots. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus tragique.

Comme si ce foutu destin avait décidé de nous faire payer le coup de la pièce magique, Esmée commençait déjà à disposer les flûtes, canapés et verrines sur la large table basse du salon. Carlisle amenait tranquillement les bouteilles de toutes sortes. Moi j'avais juste envie de vomir. Je cherchai ma fille des yeux et l'aperçus en bonne compagnie, toujours entourée de Zoé et Mike, le Terre-neuve de ses grands-parents.

Carlisle m'apporta la première coupe de champagne, et Rose vint se positionner à mes côtés. Ma main gauche tremblait d'elle-même, me forçant à tenir mon verre de mes deux mains pour éviter d'alarmer la population. Edward était juste en face. Jasper semblait l'occuper, sans doute en lui racontant ses nombreuses anecdotes de prof de fac.

Alice glissa comme elle le faisait toujours, peut-être un peu moins gracieusement dernièrement à cause de sa ceinture de dix kilos au ventre, et se retrouva au beau milieu du cercle que nous venions de former. Lorsqu'elle porta son verre de jus de fruits au dessus de sa tête, comme si elle allait porter un toast, je sentis mes entrailles se comprimer.

Les filles débarquèrent, le silence se fit et j'en profitai pour prier le dieu de la pièce magique pour qu'elle ne nous annonce pas un truc qui nous ferait inévitablement passer pour des chiens, Edward et moi.

- Jasper et moi avons appris hier matin que… c'est un garçon !

Mon réflexe fut de jeter un coup d'œil à l'heureux papa qui semblait sur une autre planète. Cet enfoiré avait de quoi être fier, premier petit fils des Cullen et accessoirement ruine totale de notre annonce morbide. Edward qui me fixait avec appréhension semblait avoir eu la même réflexion. On ne pouvait décemment pas passer après ça. Pas tout de suite du moins.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, j'entendis plusieurs cris, tous de bonheur heureusement et d'un seul coup je vis Rosalie, Emmett et Carlie sauter littéralement sur Alice, Zoé Carlisle et Esmée embrasser jasper, pendant qu'Edward et moi étions complètement à côté de la plaque. Je distinguai un creux du côté de jasper et m'y engouffrai pour le serrer à mon tour dans mes bras, pendant qu'Edward poussait Emmett sans ménagement pour saisir sa sœur.

Les dix minutes qui suivirent furent employées à deviner le futur nom du bébé. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Surtout quand on comptait Emmett dans la partie.

L'heure du repas fut plutôt animée. Les grands débats étaient de mise, comme à chaque repas de famille. Zoé écoutait sa musique en douce, incitant Carlie à faire de même, et si je ne devais pas me concentrer pour éviter de régurgiter les deux pauvres bouchées que j'avais consenti à avaler en quarante-cinq minutes, je serais sans doute intervenue. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'assiette d'Edward, presque intacte. C'était la première fois depuis… depuis jamais. Ce type avait toujours eu de l'appétit. Même avant mon accouchement. Et même après. Si on continuait de faire ces têtes de condamnés à mort, on n'allait pas tarder à se prendre une réflexion. Esmée repérait toujours tout. Surtout les détails que généralement l'on préférait dissimuler. Un régime, une constipation, un divorce…

Les filles se levèrent pour débarrasser la table et Edward n'avait encore rien dit. On ne pouvait pas dire que je l'avais beaucoup encouragée de mon côté pour créer une émeute en plein repas. Soit, mais ça urgeait de plus en plus. On ne pouvait certainement pas se permettre de balancer au moment de partir, même si c'était tentant. Une bonne dose de lâcheté, ça nous éviterait une confrontation. Sauf qu'ils ne méritaient certainement pas ça. Je soupçonnais tout de même Edward d'en avoir eu l'idée et de s'y tenir.

J'y crus jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit réuni dans le salon, pour prendre un café et une bonne dose de biscuits. Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward demande discrètement à sa nièce d'occuper Carlie dans le jardin. Elle n'était pas au courant. Nous ne voulions pas prendre le risque d'avertir une petite fille de quatre ans qui savait déjà comment décrocher le téléphone et appeler en douce ses grands-parents ou ses oncles et tantes.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la forme qu'il allait employer pour lâcher le morceau. S'il y en avait une. Edward était le roi des annonces brutales, sans préparation psychologique. Si ça ne me concernait pas autant, j'aurais sans doute quitté la pièce car l'angoisse me dévorait de l'intérieur. Prise de tremblements compulsifs, je retins mon souffle lorsqu'Emmett posa sa grosse patte d'ours sur mon genou en m'appelant Michael J. Fox et me demanda si je voulais qu'il ferme les fenêtres. Brave nounours.

- Bella et moi allons divorcer.

Je m'étais tellement répété cette pauvre phrase mentalement qu'encore une fois je crus m'être parlée à moi-même. Mes yeux se levèrent en direction d'Edward, qui vouait un culte silencieux au tapis persan sur lequel nous étions placés. L'illusion ne dura que quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'un silence de mort avait superbement plombé l'ambiance, et que six têtes allaient de moi à Edward, affichant des mines incrédules, certains comme Alice cherchant la subtilité de la blague, d'autres comme Carlisle, semblant percuter avec plus de facilité. Edward, le roi des annonces en béton. Il avait prononcé ces quelques mots avec une distinction que je lui enviais car moi-même me serais emmêlée les pinceaux. Même avec de l'entraînement. Et si certains n'avaient pas écouté. Si certains n'avaient pas compris ? En tout cas, l'emploi du mot divorce avait considérablement refroidi l'atmosphère.

Mon premier regard fut pour Esmée. C'était probablement la réaction que j'appréhendais le plus. Cette femme était comme une mère pour moi. Son jugement m'importait autant qu'il m'effrayait. Elle était parfaitement stoïque. Parfaitement blessée aussi, c'était évident. Si son corps était effrayamment immobile, ses yeux trahissaient sa détresse. Pourtant elle ne disait rien. Comme tout le monde en fait. Le temps de réaliser sans doute. J'avais face à moi six superbes statues de marbre, qui n'avaient pas la moindre réaction. C'en devenait inquiétant.

La première à réagir, tout de même après dix secondes de silence, fut Alice. Ses yeux se baignèrent de larmes et les miens aussi. Je détestais la voir pleurer. D'autant plus par ma faute.

- Merde…

Elle renifla, avant de s'essuyer les yeux sans ménagement, laissant de faibles traces sur ses pommettes colorées par de légères tâches de rousseur.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenue ? J'ai l'air de quoi moi maintenant, avec du mascara plein le nez ?

C'était déplacé mais sa réplique me fit sourire. Je savais qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. L'humour, c'était comme pour Emmett sa porte de sortie. Moi qui avais craint la crise d'hystérie, j'appréciais vraiment sa tentative d'alléger l'ambiance. Elle avait senti le malaise, et plutôt que de tout ramener à sa personne comme elle avait déjà pu le faire auparavant, elle nous donnait un coup de pouce. Elle n'en ferait pas tout un foin. Pas tout de suite en tout cas, car ce petit bout de femme, plus lucide encore que je ne pensais, savait pertinemment que ça n'était facile ni pour eux ni pour nous.

Je me tournai vers Emmett qui lui ne pleurait pas, mais me dévisageait d'un air grave. Dans ces conditions, je me doutais qu'il se contenterait de rester silencieux. Une blague pour l'instant, c'était bien assez, et ça ne venait même pas de lui. Plutôt que de dire une parole de travers, je savais qu'il préférait se taire. Emmett n'était pas toujours lourdingue, bien au contraire. Je le remercierai, un jour, d'être comme il était.

Rose se contentait de fixer les deux filles derrière la baie vitrée qui chahutaient avec Leah. Elle voulait se faire oublier et c'était intelligent de sa part car je ne pensais pas que les autres prendraient bien le fait de savoir qu'elle seule était au courant.

Jasper, qui était assis aux côtés d'Edward m'adressa un pauvre sourire alors qu'il pressait tendrement l'épaule de son voisin, en un geste évident de soutien. Edward en avait besoin. C'était à sa famille qu'il venait de briser le cœur. Il n'allait pas s'en relever si facilement.

Carlisle ne nous regardait ni l'un ni l'autre. Il fixait Esmée, dans un silence absolu mais les mâchoires contractées. Je n'avais pas souvent vu Carlisle en colère mais ça m'avait suffisamment marqué pour ne pas vouloir réitérer l'expérience. Edward avait lui aussi remarqué la position défensive de son père, et risqua une approche.

- Papa ?

Son timbre de voix était anormalement grave. Il avait la gorge serrée, dans l'attente de la sentence paternelle. Carlisle consentit enfin à lever ce regard vert qu'il avait transmis à son fils et à lui seul, troublé par les évènements, visiblement hésitant entre l'attaque et le silence qui en disait long sur sa déception. Apparemment ce fut un peu des deux.

- Que veux tu que je te dise, fils ? Tu nous jettes à la figure que ton mariage est un désastre, et crois moi c'est une surprise. Bien sûr, on se doutait qu'il y avait quelques tensions entre vous ces derniers temps, mais je ne pensais certainement pas que vous alliez choisir une option si radicale. Et même si je t'aime plus que tout, je me doute que tout ça c'est ta faute.

Edward s'était littéralement décomposé.

- Tu es déçu…

Ca n'était pas une question, bien évidemment. C'était la hantise d'Edward qui se réalisait sous ses yeux. Le sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur de Carlisle. Dans ce divorce, il m'avait perdue, il ne voulait pas y perdre également son père car il savait parfaitement que Carlisle n'était pas le genre à regarder son fils gâcher sa vie sans rien dire. Il avait déjà pu l'expérimenter, mais ça faisait bien longtemps maintenant que ce complexe d'infériorité l'avait quitté. Pas tant que ça, de toute évidence. Il était à présent ce petit garçon qui faisait manger au chien son bulletin de notes pour éviter que son père tombe dessus, un père qui ne manquerait pas de lui dire sinon qu'il ne vaudrait jamais grand-chose.

Le fait qu'Edward ne cherche même pas à démentir les propos de son père, confirmait à toute la famille que ce divorce, il en était responsable. J'aurais préféré lui épargner ça. Il aurait pu nier. Peut-être qu'il préférait s'infliger cette punition, ce serait du Edward tout craché ça. Le genre d'auto-flagellation douloureuse et inutile. Qui ne changeait rien à la situation, si ce n'est le regard des autres.

- Si je suis déçu, c'est surtout pour toi. C'est peut-être ta faute, mais certainement pas ton idée. Mon fils, je suis tout simplement triste pour toi car tu viens de perdre la femme de ta vie. C'est la seule chose qui me déçoit.

Il me semblait qu'une énorme enclume venait de me broyer le cœur, à l'instant. Carlisle avait raison, Edward me l'avait déjà dit. Il m'avait murmuré maintes et maintes fois que j'étais la femme de sa vie. Et je le croyais. Si tel était le cas, ce divorce allait littéralement le détruire. Si nous avions pu respectivement nous regarder dans une glace, j'aurais pu passer outre, ne serait-ce que pour lui épargner cette souffrance. Mais là c'était allé trop loin. Tout ce que j'espérais, sans trop le vouloir cependant car ce serait remettre en cause tout ce que nous avions vécu lui et moi, c'était qu'il n'était finalement pas l'homme de ma vie. Parce que de mon côté, ça me laissait croire que ma vie n'allait pas être que dépression et regrets, qu'elle n'était pas complètement finie. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas ce qui faisait le plus mal, me dire que je ne me relèverai jamais complètement de cette séparation ou qu'au contraire, j'allais finir par oublier cet homme que j'aimais actuellement plus que ma propre vie dans les bras d'un autre.

Personne ne semblait vouloir rajouter quoi que ce soit. Pas qu'ils étaient tous d'accord avec l'analyse relativement sévère de Carlisle, mais le sermon du patriarche les avait tous calmés. Sans doute parce qu'ils méditaient sur ces dernières paroles, et ce que ça représentait. La souffrance imminente de l'un des leurs. Et la séparation entre les Cullen et moi. En tout cas, moi c'était à ça que je pensais. J'aurais cru tout de même que certaines questions auraient été abordées, telles que la garde de Carlie ou d'autres plus dérangeantes et directes, comme l'inventaire de nos sentiments respectifs. Et s'il y avait toujours de l'amour entre nous, alors pourquoi divorcer ? Mais rien du tout. Personne ne demandait rien à personne. Je ne trouvais pas ça normal.

Des pleurs résonnèrent soudainement dans la pièce. C'était ma fille. Je reconnaîtrai ses cris entre mille. Je me figeai, priant pour qu'elle ne nous ait pas surpris. Zoé l'aidait à marcher, pendant que Carlie claudiquait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Son genou saignait. J'étais sans doute une mère indigne de penser une telle chose mais j'étais soulagée de constater que ma fille était à mille lieux de savoir ce qu'il se tramait ici. Je me contentais de la regarder, absolument vidée de toute énergie, Edward faisait de même. Comme nous tous. Nous étions plongés dans un silence glauque à présent que notre fille pleurait, presque autant que dans un total mimétisme, ne sachant trop comment réagir.

Zoé nous dévisagea un par un.

- Ben quoi ? Quelqu'un est mort ?

Je fus la première à quitter mon siège. J'avançai d'un pas soutenu vers les deux filles et Carlie leva les bras vers moi. Je la soulevai, humant son odeur absolument merveilleuse de pêche. Zoé me fixait avec un air d'excuse.

- Je suis désolée, Bella.

Je haussai les épaules, un sourire discret aux lèvres, en lui caressant ses longs cheveux bruns, comme ceux de son père. Zoé parut soulagée, et rejoint tranquillement ses parents, qui semblaient toujours assommés par la nouvelle. Emmett, du moins.

Esmée se leva comme si une mouche l'avait piquée, droite comme un i, la cafetière dans les mains et surtout un sourire qu'on n'aurait presque pas cru factice jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Qui reveut du café ?

* * *

Esmée était en cuisine, les mains plongées dans un grand bac d'eau chaude, armée du torchon. Moi, je lui apportais les dernières tasses sales. Lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, elle ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Elle n'en prononça pas plus pendant que j'essuyais la vaisselle propre. Elle me souriait tendrement, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, comme une mère le ferait avec sa fille. Tout ce que je pouvais lui rendre, c'était ma crispation. Esmée n'avait absolument pas parlé de l'annonce, là où Emmett avait fini par sortir quelques blagues, légères cela dit, sur la piètre coéquipière que j'étais au poker à le laisser tout seul. Ca n'avait fait rire personne, mais j'appréciais le geste. Beaucoup. Je préférais les blagues même vaseuses aux têtes d'enterrement.

Esmée s'était soudain immobilisée, et à mon tour je n'osai plus bouger. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, j'étais effrayée par ma belle-mère.

- Tu sais Bella…

Sa voix était douce, comme toujours. Mais la douceur pouvait blesser, même celle d'Esmée.

- Alice est ma fille et je l'aime. Et franchement, une Alice c'est déjà bien suffisant pour la pauvre femme que je suis… J'adore ma belle-fille, Rose bien évidemment, mais je dois avouer qu'elle s'entend mieux avec Carlisle qu'avec moi. Cette jeune femme se sent mieux en compagnie d'hommes. C'est assez paradoxal quand on y pense…

Je ne voyais pas trop où elle voulait en venir et même si je ne savais pas encore dans quelle catégorie ranger cette discussion, positive ou négative, je sentis mes yeux s'embuer.

- On peut dire ce qu'on veut, épouser quelqu'un ça ne te fait pas nécessairement épouser sa famille avec. C'est une simple question de choix. Et toi, tu as choisi de le faire. Je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais remerciée pour ça et pourtant j'y pense tous les jours. C'était le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais nous faire, nous accepter, ça et la naissance de Carlie bien sûr.

Esmée ne me regardait toujours pas, préférant fixer au loin un point imaginaire à travers le carreau donnant sur le jardin. Je pouvais sentir l'émotion transparaitre à travers ses mots. J'étais muette et pourtant la mienne était largement palpable aussi. Je posai mon regard sur les boucles aux reflets de miel de cette femme qui à mes yeux était l'une des plus belles que j'avais jamais vue. Physiquement bien sûr, mais intérieurement ça ne faisait aucun doute non plus.

- Alors… si le divorce lui aussi ne vous concerne que tous les deux, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je préfère peser mes mots par rapport à Carlisle vis-à-vis d'Edward et de ses bêtises, j'espère que tu ne comptes pas divorcer de cette famille par la même occasion.

Elle ne me laissa pas prendre la parole.

- Je sais qu'on peut-être clairement imposant par moment, certains plus que d'autres d'ailleurs…

Je souris en pensant à Emmett et Alice.

- … et ta nature plutôt discrète doit parfois trouver ça étouffant…

Si elle savait comme c'était faux. Si elle me laissait parler aussi…

- … mais tu fais partie de cette famille, peut-être plus en tant que femme d'Edward, mais tu restes la mère de ma sublime petit fille, et à mes yeux tu restes ma troisième fille, Bella.

Je savais qu'elle le pensait de toutes ses forces. J'avais envie qu'elle le pense. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que le jour où Edward ramènerait une autre fille aux repas familiaux, son discours changerait inévitablement. Cette femme devait sûrement lire dans les pensées, chose que je m'étais toujours demandée car elle continua son monologue, comme en réponse à mes questions silencieuses.

- Alors ne te crois certainement pas dispensable à cette famille car c'est tout le contraire. La famille, c'est celle que l'on choisit de se bâtir. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, la famille ça se décide. Et j'ai décidé de te considérer comme ma fille. Quoi que ce divorce implique entre mon fils et toi, ne nous renie pas, je t'en prie…

Sa voix se brisa mais ça ne fut que lorsqu'elle se décida à me faire face que je pus constater qu'elle pleurait. Moi ça faisait un moment que c'était le cas. Je séchai mes larmes négligemment et pris celle que je considérerai toujours quoi qu'il arrive comme ma mère dans mes bras, lui déposant au passage un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Je comptais bien le lui dire d'ailleurs.

- Esmée, je ne serai peut-être plus officiellement ta fille mais pour moi, tu seras toujours ma mère.

Comme ça, l'air de rien, on reprit la vaisselle.

* * *

Je cherchais ma fille. Cette gamine pouvait être n'importe où vu la vitesse avec laquelle elle filait. J'allais demander à Rose si elle avait vu passer un modèle réduit d'Edward récemment jusqu'à ce que je distingue une petit boule cuivrée habillée de vert dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Carlie adorait sa tante. En fait, elle adorait tout le monde, mais l'amour était partagé. Rose adorait les enfants. Qui l'eut cru quand on la voit débarquer sur ses Manolo Blahnick avec son brushing impeccable.

Je m'assis discrètement à côté d'elle et les deux me sourirent.

- Tu sais où est Edward ?

Elle me pointa le fond du jardin.

- En train de parler avec Jasper des nouvelles lubies d'Alice. Quand je suis allée les voir, j'ai cru entendre « lait d'ânesse » dans la conversation. Cette fille est folle.

Je ris de bon cœur, à moitié étonnée. Carlie me lança un regard de chien battu, parfaitement consciente que je n'étais pas là pour rien.

- On va rentrer mon bébé.

Mademoiselle s'enfouit le visage dans le creux du cou de sa tante, visiblement ravie de prendre la route. Elle avait vraiment le caractère de son père. C'était à se demander ce qu'elle tenait de moi, à part ses yeux et sa bouche.

Rosalie coopéra à l'opération en me mettant Carlie dans les bras. Pas de réelle opposition, la voie était libre. Je partis chercher discrètement Edward avant d'installer la petite dans son siège auto. Cette chipie commençait déjà à bailler.

C'était l'heure des aux-revoir en tant que future ex Madame Cullen. J'appréhendais clairement. Personne n'avait vraiment commenté la nouvelle et maintenant que j'allais partir, je ne voulais pas vraiment en entendre parler à nouveau.

Rose fut la première à m'embrasser. Rosalie ne prenait jamais personne dans ses bras, à part Emmett et les enfants. Penchée contre mon oreille, elle me murmura discrètement que je pourrai toujours compter sur elle. Venant de Rosalie, c'était plus qu'émouvant. Je lui embrassai la joue à mon tour, plus fort que d'habitude, pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais reçu le message cinq sur cinq.

Emmett manqua de me broyer les os comme d'habitude. Il avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre récurrente. Le choc était passé même si j'avais parfaitement conscience que dès qu'il se retrouverait seul, sa façade se fissurerait sous la colère ou la tristesse. Emmett n'était pas du genre à rester insensible face au divorce de son petit frère. Je lui rendis du mieux que je le pouvais son étreinte, profitant de ce câlin revigorant. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un moment et ne le reverrai pas sans doute avant une autre longue période.

- Ca ne change rien pour moi, tu restes toujours ma petite sœur préférée.

Mon étreinte se resserra. Mon imposante silhouette contre son corps d'à peine 1m93 ne lui permit toutefois pas d'éviter une énorme tape d'Alice.

- J'ai entendu.

Jasper et Alice m'enlacèrent en même temps, ce qui compte tenu de la circonférence d'Alice rendait la chose assez complexe. Ils ne firent aucun commentaire mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. On habitait tous à Seattle, je m'attendais d'ores et déjà à retrouver Alice devant ma porte demain matin à huit heures pour des explications en bonne et due forme. Et des excuses, celles qu'elle pensait que je lui devais pour ne pas l'avoir mise au courant. Elle ne rigolait pas tant que ça, tout à l'heure.

Zoé me fit un gros câlin et je mêlai mes doigts à ses sublimes cheveux ondulés. J'aimais cette petite comme s'il s'agissait de la mienne. J'espérais que lorsque ses parents lui apprendraient la nouvelle, elle et son sacré caractère ne prendraient pas ça pour une trahison.

Je passai dans les bras d'Esmée qui n'ajouta rien non plus. On s'était déjà tout dit dans la cuisine, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes et le souvenir de ces confessions me fit chaud au cœur. Je savais que je ne perdrai pas cette famille, quoi qu'il arrive. J'étais une des leurs. Plus tout à fait de la même manière, mais qu'importe.

Enfin Carlisle m'ouvrit ses bras et m'embrassa le haut du crâne, comme à mon arrivée. Je fermai les yeux, profitant de ce contact paternel.

- Esmée te l'a déjà dit mais tu seras toujours ici chez toi. Avec ou sans cet imbécile.

La moue que Carlisle dédiait à son fils me rassura. Il n'était pas en colère contre lui. Comme il l'avait dit, ça relevait plus de la déception mais ça n'était pas personnel. Il m'honora ensuite d'un sourire qui réveilla mon petit cœur en berne depuis ce midi. C'était bien le père de son fils celui là.

Je regardai Edward qui m'attendait bien sagement à côté de la voiture. Je pouvais voir d'ici que notre fille s'était endormie.

Une caresse à Leah et je pris place à bord. Etre coincée dans un espace aussi confiné en compagnie d'Edward ne me dérangeait pas. En fait, ça me manquerait. Cet homme était mon oxygène et à partir de maintenant, j'allais devoir sérieusement apprendre l'apnée.

Lorsque la voiture démarra, Simple man de Lynyrd Skynyrd débuta. J'allais me tirer une balle à écouter un truc aussi déprimant. J'appuyai sur le bouton et le groupe de cheveux longs consentit à la fermer. C'était bien aimable. Je reconnus LoveSong de The Cure. J'eus un temps d'arrêt. Cette chanson collait vraiment trop à la situation actuelle. A ma situation actuelle. Je ne voulais pas entendre ça. Au moment où je me penchai pour éteindre cette putain d'ironie mélodique, la main d'Edward saisit la mienne. Je me tournai vers lui et ses grands yeux verts me suppliaient de ne pas faire ça. Il avait passé une journée encore pire que la mienne, je ne pouvais pas le lui refuser.

Les paroles de la chanson n'étaient que des centaines de coups de poignard que je m'infligeais en silence. Combien de fois m'étais-je passée cette chanson en me faisant la réflexion qu'elle était faite pour moi, pour nous. Maintenant que le nous n'existait plus, je continuais d'avoir ce même sentiment. Cette chanson c'était moi et Edward. Et ça me prouvait que ça n'en finirait jamais. J'aimerai toujours cet homme, j'en étais persuadée. C'était d'autant plus déprimant que même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je ne pouvais pas rester avec.

Lorsque la chanson se termina, un silence de plomb envahit l'habitacle. Ca ne me dérangeait pas spécialement, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si Edward pensait à la même chose que moi. Lorsqu'il brisa la glace, sa voix m'arracha un sursaut.

- Ils n'ont rien dit. Rien du tout. Eux qui trouvent toujours quelque chose à dire…

Je savais qu'il était frustré. Edward détestait le stoïcisme. Rien n'était pire pour lui qu'une absence de réaction.

- Le choc. Laisse-leur le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient franchement réalisé ce que ça impliquait. La pension, le droit de garde…

- Les résidences séparées…

Edward me fixait avec amertume. Cette histoire de séparation lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Ca n'était pas encore fait, tant que Carlie n'était pas mise au courant, nous ne pouvions pas envisager d'avoir chacun notre propre domicile. Maintenant, ça n'était qu'une question d'heures.

Il reporta son attention sur la route et j'en fis de même. Je le vis jeter un coup d'œil à l'arrière de la voiture. Carlie dormait à poings fermés.

- Tu as une idée de la manière d'aborder le sujet avec Carlie ?

Plus d'amertume cette fois, il était franchement curieux. Moi aussi. Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. On ne pouvait pas prédire la réaction d'une enfant de quatre face au divorce de ses parents. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de quels mots employer pour qu'elle comprenne bien la situation sans trop extrapoler. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle s'imagine qu'elle en était responsable. Comme tous les parents, sans doute, pourtant trop peu arrivaient à faire ça correctement. J'avais demandé de l'aide à Rosalie, qui n'avait pas su quoi me répondre. Des termes clairs, qu'elle comprenait du haut de sa petite taille, sans être trop sec non plus.

- Et bien… on pourrait commencer par lui dire que ses parents l'aiment très fort. Que rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça. Elle le sait mais je pense que c'est vraiment important de le lui rappeler avant de…

Je me tournai à nouveau, traumatisée à l'idée qu'elle puisse se réveiller au mauvais moment. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

- Ensuite on peut sans doute lui dire que nous ne sommes plus heureux ensemble…

Je ne pouvais décemment pas expliquer à Carlie que je n'aimais plus son père, puisque c'était faux.

- … qu'on l'a été bien sûr, qu'elle a été profondément voulue et qu'on a vécu des moments irremplaçables tous les trois mais qu'on ne s'entend plus en tant que couple. Il faut surtout insister sur le fait qu'elle n'y est absolument pour rien, que ça n'a rien à voir avec les sentiments que l'on a pour elles. Que certaines personnes ne peuvent plus vivre ensemble, que ça n'est pas grave en soi, c'est juste… la vie. Qu'elle nous verra toujours aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaite. Que si un jour elle se sent délaissée ou malheureuse, il faut absolument qu'elle vienne nous en parler. Que son bonheur est notre plus grande préoccupation et qu'on est vraiment désolé de lui faire subir tout ça mais que c'est nécessaire pour que nous soyons heureux à nouveau. Je pense qu'on pourrait finir par lui répéter qu'on l'aime plus que tout. C'est vraiment la seule chose qui compte. Il faut vraiment qu'elle en ait conscience. Edward…

Mon mari me couvait du regard, avec cette tendresse qui ne le caractérisait qu'avec moi et Carlie. Les autres, ils avaient droit à l'image du gros dur.

Edward me prit la main, je ne pus cacher mon trouble face à ce geste, intime à souhait, dont officiellement je ne voulais plus, mais qui malgré tout continuait de me mettre dans tous mes états. Je jetai un énième coup d'œil à ma princesse, toujours profondément endormie et sans doute jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Elle se doutait de si peu de choses.

Elle n'était visiblement pas la seule car je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que la main d'Edward vienne recouvrir la mienne, bien plus petite. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce que ça me fasse autant de bien. Avant que ça ne me fasse mal, bien entendu.

Edward sursauta, me faisant à mon tour sursauter. Un léger bourdonnement se faisait entendre malgré le ronronnement de la voiture. Il dégaina quelque chose du côté de sa ceinture. Son portable.

- Message d'Alice : qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Si je n'étais pas obligée de rouler pour aller aux toilettes, je te tuerais volontiers de mes propres mains.

Edward me regarda, je le lui rendis et au moment où j'esquissais un sourire d'excuse, lui, laissa éclater son rire si particulier, semblable à un aboiement.

- J'ai enfin récupéré ma sœur.

Elle, et ses menaces de mort. Je comprenais son soulagement, le détachement dont toute la famille avait fait preuve quelques heures plus tôt nous avait considérablement déconcertés, nous qui nous attendions à une effusion de larmes et de sang. Je m'étais entrainée pendant un moment à gérer la probabilité d'une réaction violente, mais certainement pas le contraire.

Si leur soudaine prise de conscience était en soi une bonne nouvelle, malheureusement pour lui, je ne pensais pas qu'Alice allait lui pardonner si facilement. J'étais sa meilleure amie et tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que mon mariage était brisé à cause de son frère. La situation, même si ça n'était pas ma famille à la base, s'avérait bien plus facile pour moi que pour Edward, j'avais leur soutien. Lui, allait récolter les brimades. D'un autre côté, ça ne serait pas la première fois.

L'euphorie quitta cependant bien vite la voiture et le silence et sa lourdeur revinrent nous tenir compagnie. Je pensais à cette dernière rencontre en famille. Edward aussi, sans doute. La prochaine fois que je les verrai tous ensemble, l'ambiance ne serait sensiblement plus la même. Et quand viendrait donc cette prochaine fois ? Dans deux semaines ? Six mois ? Trois ans ?

Le contact de la main d'Edward me manquait, autant qu'il me brûlait. Comme s'il était à l'écoute de mes désirs, ou plutôt de mes désirs inavoués, ses doigts revinrent taquiner les miens. J'expirai douloureusement, tentant sans grande réussite de ne me concentrer que sur l'instant présent, sur cette caresse et le bien-être qu'elle me procurait, et non pas sur le fait qu'elle était une des dernières que je recevrai de sa part.

Ma main englobée dans la sienne, voyagea jusqu'à ses lèvres, qui déposèrent un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur ma paume.

- Je t'aime.

Ce furent sur ses dernières paroles de tout le trajet que mes larmes coulèrent, sans même que je parvienne à les retenir ou sans même que je le veuille.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hum... oui, je sais. **

**en tout cas, je tiens à dire une chose: c'est un chapitre énorme. ce sera ma seule défense pour ce retard. enfin je vous jure que j'ai eu du mal avec lui. j'y suis depuis une éternité, mais il est tellement long et il était hors de question pour moi de le couper en deux donc... je suis vraiment désolée que vous ayez dû attendre aussi longtemps pour vous mettre quelque chose sous la dent. je n'en ferai plus d'aussi long, mais là c'était vraiment nécessaire. **

**EXPLICATIONS IMPORTANTES SUR CE CHAPITRE**

**donc, que je vous explique deux trois petites choses, c'est un chapitre particulier, car jusqu'à présent vous n'aviez eu droit qu'à une scène par chapitre. là il y en beaucoup plus. c'est donc un chapitre en plusieurs étapes, ces étapes sont toutes très importantes pour l'histoire car elles vous racontent les raisons de la séparation du couple. vous avez tout dedans. ce qui veut dire que mon prochain chapitre se déroulera avant toute cette phase, donc il ne sera plus question de séparation entre les deux (vous vous souvenez, c'est une histoire à l'envers hein^^) **

**que dire d'autre? ah oui, les différentes phases sont bien sûr dans l'ordre décroissant, autrement dit, là si vous prenez la première scène du chapitre, en fait c'est la dernière. vous me suivez? parce que j'ai trouvé ça bien plus intéressant de vous fournir les évènements dans cet ordre. qui est en fait le désordre. j'ai mis des dates au début de chaque partie pour que vous ne fassiez pas d'erreur dans la chronologie. donc, sachant que c'est un chapitre à l'envers, soit vous jouez le jeu et vous commencez par le début qui est en fait la fin du chapitre, soit vous allez tout en bas, et vous lisez la dernière partie qui chronologiquement parlant, est en fait la première et ainsi de suite. ceux qui n'ont pas compris lèvent la main! oui non c'est bon, laissez tomber... **

**je sais que c'est compliqué, cette histoire est faite pour ça. en tout cas, c'est le chapitre le plus compliqué. pas de doute là dessus.  
**

**euh juste un dernier truc important: si vous décidez de ne pas vous empoisonner la vie et de lire dans l'ordre chronologique, donc de commencer par le bas, je vous préviens que la deuxième scène, qui est du point de vue d'edward (comme le reste, il n'y a que la première qui soit de celui de Bella) est une exception à ce chapitre, elle ne suit pas directement la première scène de bella, il faut d'abord lire celle encore au dessus, qui est la première partie de soirée. compris? de toute façon, je vous l'ai dit, il y a des dates pour vous repérer.**

**bon courage, parce que vous allez en avoir besoin pour tout comprendre je pense. au pire, j'ai prévu une issue de secours pour les gens complètement largués, je vous explique tout à la fin! donc on se retrouve en bas!**

**réponse aux reviews anonymes (car il me semble avoir répondu aux autres, sauf peut-être bibinette à qui je dis un grand merci de suivre cette histoire et d'écrire une review):**

**- alex: **merci bien! j'espère que tu vas continuer à suivre, même si tu ne comprends pas tout, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, déjà parce que personne ne comprend^^ et ensuite parce que je le fais volontairement. en tout cas j'espère que la côté compliqué ne te rebutera pas! 

**- camille: **merci et remerci ^^ des reviews enthousiastes, c'est tout ce que j'aime. j'espère avoir le plaisir d'en recevoir d'autres de ta part. bisous!

- **Mimia**: ah, une fidèle de mes oeuvres! encore désolée du retard, mais tu commences à me connaître, je suis un boulet pour ça... merci encore de ta participation active sur plusieurs de mes récits.

**bonne lecture les enfants, et prenez une aspirine**

**PS: Edward est quelqu'un de grossier quand il est énervé.**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

**[ Nick Cave & The bad seeds – O children]**

**EPOV**

* * *

**31 août 2009 – 21h15**

Je frappais comme un malade contre la porte au numéro 13. Putain de signe avant-coureur. Moi qui avais toujours été un connard de superstitieux.

Le panneau de bois finit par céder et je me retrouvai nez à nez avec elle. Ses cheveux blonds détachés sur un débardeur noir, elle était belle, c'était indéniable, énervée aussi lorsqu'elle me reconnut. Seulement si j'étais ici, délesté de mon alliance et de mon amour propre, c'était uniquement par intérêt. Je n'avais nulle part ailleurs où aller. Et ça, il allait falloir qu'elle le comprenne sinon j'étais bon pour dormir sous un pont. Quitte à lui demander la charité. J'étais prêt à tout.

Elle ne me laissa même pas le temps d'articuler le moindre mot. Sa réaction fut sans appel, elle referma la porte. C'était sans compter sur ma capacité d'anticipation, qui avait vu venir gros comme une maison la demi-seconde d'hésitation due à la surprise de me trouver ici, avant de me balancer son rejet en pleine tête. J'avais coincé mon pied dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que je l'avais piégée, si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi, oui on pouvait, une ride que j'apparentai à raison sans doute à sa fureur du moment, se creusa entre ses sourcils. Bella aussi avait cette particularité. J'avais eu largement le temps de l'apercevoir ces derniers jours. A part ce détail, elles n'avaient rien en commun. Tant mieux, ça m'aurait tué sinon.

- Tu es venu t'excuser ?

Je lui lançai un regard las. C'était tout ce dont j'étais capable aujourd'hui. J'avais passé la pire journée de ma vie. Je n'allais certainement pas dépenser mes dernières forces pour elle même si j'étais significativement en position de faiblesse en cet instant.

- Je me suis déjà excusé Tanya…

- Pas assez visiblement.

La vision de cette femme, qui n'était au fond qu'un dommage collatéral du fiasco qu'était devenu mon mariage, me fila la gerbe. Pas parce que sa souffrance me rongeait, même si cette pauvre fille ne méritait certainement pas de se culpabiliser autant. Mais parce qu'elle avait raison. Je ne m'étais pas assez excusé. Je ne pourrai jamais assez m'excuser. Toute cette histoire était vraiment… pourrie. Le mea culpa n'était pourtant pas ma priorité dans la seconde.

- Bella demande le divorce.

La nouvelle était tombée. C'était la première fois que je me la formulais à voix haute. Que je mettais quelqu'un au courant, aussi. Je tressaillis, Tanya aussi. Je la mettais dans une position encore plus inconfortable qu'elle ne l'était déjà, j'en étais conscient. Mais franchement, maintenant que j'avais perdu ma femme, je me contrefoutais parfaitement du reste. Elle me dévisageait de ses grands yeux bleu clair et l'intensité de son regard me fit baisser le mien. J'avais vraiment un putain de culot de me pointer ici.

- Ecoute, je suis désolée pour toi, vraiment, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça me regarde…

Elle appuyait sur la porte pour me pousser à retirer mon pied. J'étais un connard d'opportuniste, j'étais prêt à y passer la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte.

- J'ai vraiment besoin d'un endroit où dormir cette nuit.

Apparemment, elle comprenait où je voulais en venir et ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire.

- On a convenu que pour Carlie, il valait mieux que je reste jusqu'à ce qu'on la mette au courant, seulement… elle m'a foutu dehors pour cette nuit. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça…

- Non, c'est vrai…

Je la fixais à présent. Je lui devais au moins ça.

- Mais je le fais quand même. Je ne peux pas me permettre de sonner chez ma sœur ou qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, mes amis sont aussi ceux de Bella. Ma voiture est en réparation… Je suis prêt à dormir à même le lino de la cuisine, je t'en prie…

Je pouvais le voir à sa façon de se triturer les mains, elle luttait. C'était déjà une bonne chose. On avait généralement beaucoup de mal à me refuser quoi que ce soit. Là, j'en demandais beaucoup. Lorsque Tanya baissa la tête vers mon pantalon trempé par la pluie qui noyait Seattle depuis cinq heures sans la moindre interruption, je sus que je n'allais pas passer la nuit dans la rue.

Sans le moindre mot, elle s'écarta suffisamment pour me faire entrer. Je m'avançai avec précaution cependant, car je n'étais pas à l'abri d'une basse vengeance qui consisterait à me foutre la porte dans la tronche. Moi, c'est ce que j'aurais fait. Mais Tanya était parfaitement stoïque. Elle faisait preuve d'une incroyable charité compte tenu de la situation. Lui adresser un maigre sourire, c'était tout ce dont j'étais capable en guise de remerciement. Elle avait l'air de s'en contenter.

Après cette nuit, après cette journée, la pire de ma vie, il allait falloir que je me démerde pour tout arranger. Je ne savais pas comment, mais il était certain que je n'allais pas laisser partir ma femme comme ça. J'avais peut-être pensé le contraire, mais alors que j'avançais dans cet appartement où je n'avais pas ma place, je sus que je ne pourrai pas vivre ailleurs qu'avec elle. Qu'avec elles. Ce divorce n'aurait pas lieu, j'étais sûr de moi.

* * *

**31 août 2009 - 19h47**

Putain de pluie. Putain de voiture en panne. Putain de clé introuvable.

Les gouttes glissaient le long de ma nuque, s'infiltraient dans la toile de mon pantalon et le tissu trempé remontait lentement mais sûrement le long de mes jambes, exactement comme ces putains de chromatographies du lycée. Je commençais à trembler et je n'allais pas tarder à balancer ma sacoche dans le caniveau si je ne mettais pas la main sur mon trousseau de clés dans les trois secondes qui allaient suivre. La crise de nerfs n'était franchement pas loin et j'étais à deux doigts de pleurer comme une gonzesse lorsque je trouvai enfin l'objet démoniaque. J'insérai la clé dans la serrure et ce fut pris de tremblements incontrôlés que je tournai la poignée de la porte pour atterrir enfin dans le hall. Mon hall. Je m'empressai de jeter par terre ma veste qui avait rendu l'âme depuis une bonne heure et demie. Elle était ruisselante. Ma chemise blanche ne servait plus à grand-chose puisque l'on voyait sans mal mon torse à travers le tissu trempé. J'aurais pu prendre une douche tout habillé. C'était ce que j'avais pris d'ailleurs, une douche glacée et sale. Je gardai le morceau de tissu sur moi quand même, ne sachant pas vraiment qui j'allais trouver ici. La maison était anormalement calme. J'étais pourtant censé être le dernier à rentrer.

Merde.

- Carlie !

Je n'eus droit qu'à un silence de mort. La pluie n'était plus la seule à me geler la colonne vertébrale, j'étais pris de suées froides. Bella n'aurait pas pu me faire ça. En trois grandes enjambées j'étais dans la cuisine, à la recherche d'une feuille ou même d'une merde de carton sur lequel elle aurait laissé un mot. Pas de mot, pas de feuille. Pas de famille non plus. Mes réflexes furent plus forts que moi et je laissai mon poing s'écraser avec force sur le plan de travail. Je n'avais pas mal, mais le plan oui. Jolie fissure. Les cuisines Ikea, de la qualité à bas prix… Bella allait me tuer… si jamais elle revenait.

- Beau travail.

La douleur de mon poing se fit plus vive à mesure que je réalisai à qui appartenait cette voix. Je relevai la tête pour apercevoir ma femme, le panier à linge dans les mains, semblant revenir du garage dont la porte n'était pas encore fermée. La douleur se réveillait à mesure que les battements de mon cœur se remettaient en route. J'avais vraiment cru l'espace d'une minute qu'elle avait été capable de s'enfuir avec Carlie, sans la moindre explication. J'avais vraiment cru l'espace d'une minute être mort.

Elle me dévisageait comme si poser les yeux sur moi lui faisait mal. Je ne pouvais pas jouer l'étonné, pas avec ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis, puisque j'avais dû me lever tôt pour une connerie de rendez-vous. J'avais plongé les mains dans mes poches, en position d'un petit garçon pris en flagrant délit. Ce que j'étais. Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'une faute bien plus grave qu'un vol de bonbons. J'étais une merde, et son regard noir me disait exactement la même chose. On était au moins d'accord là-dessus.

Finalement, Bella se mit à bouger. Elle posa son panier en le laissant presque s'échouer de toute sa hauteur sur le carrelage de la cuisine et passa devant moi sans un mot pour prendre place sur le canapé du salon. Je fis pareil, et m'assis à l'autre bout pour lui laisser un certain espace de sécurité. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ses converses bleu foncé puis sur mes mocassins cirés, quoique tirant un peu la gueule avec la pluie d'aujourd'hui. Je détestais ces godasses. Mon bar me manquait, ma musique me manquait, mon couple me manquait. Le Edward de l'époque me manquait. Pas vraiment celui du tout début, pour des raisons évidentes, mais celui du début de sa relation avec Bella oui. Aujourd'hui, Edward Cullen était une merde. Pas celle d'avant. Mais une merde quand même. La boucle était bouclée, j'étais redevenu un raté. Et c'était Bella qui en faisait les frais. Encore.

- Carlie est chez Lindsay.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement. Elle devait sans doute s'amuser plus que nous. C'était à souhaiter sinon il fallait vraiment qu'elle se trouve une autre copine. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella qui s'entortillait les mains et évitait soigneusement mon regard.

- Tu es allée travailler aujourd'hui ?

Compte tenu du contexte, c'était vraiment une question de merde à poser. Mais franchement, je ne voyais pas quoi lui demander d'autre. Et finalement j'étais curieux de savoir comment Bella allait gérer le problème avec Tanya. Beaucoup plus qu'avec moi. Je n'étais vraiment pas pressé de découvrir où tout cela allait nous mener tous les deux.

J'entendis ma femme soupirer et me gardai bien de me tourner vers elle. C'était vraiment une question de merde. Du coin de l'œil je vis que ses mains étaient devenues immobiles. Sa main droite se leva, passant dans sa masse de cheveux sombres puis sa main gauche qui reproduisit le geste à l'identique. Elle sembla s'agripper les cheveux de ses deux poignes et ce geste m'interpela suffisamment pour me faire bouger. Je me tournai doucement vers elle alors qu'elle se pliait en deux, cachant son visage entre ses genoux, les mains toujours agrippées au cuir chevelu. Lui caresser la tête était l'anxiolytique le plus puissant que je connaissais, autant pour moi que pour elle mais je me retins d'oser la toucher sans son accord. J'avais beau la connaitre par cœur, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la façon dont elle pourrait réagir.

J'attendis. Une dizaine de secondes. Puis une vingtaine. Je finis par chercher une réelle preuve de toute absence d'attaque cardiaque face à cette statue qu'était ma femme et je ne fus réellement rassuré sur son état que lorsque je constatai que son dos se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration.

- Bella…

- Je veux divorcer.

Elle redressa son visage à mon niveau, son visage qui était pour moi le plus beau au monde. Lorsque je lui disais ce genre de choses, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir, en me disant d'arrêter mes conneries. On avait connu plus romantique mais Bella n'aimait pas les compliments. C'était aussi pour ça que j'aimais autant cette femme. Elle était mon exact opposé. Elle était aussi réfléchie que j'étais impulsif, aussi optimiste que j'étais pessimiste, aussi généreuse que j'étais égoïste, aussi formidable que j'étais une bouse. Et elle détestait les compliments alors que moi et mon orgueil pourri adorions ça.

Je la fixais sans un mot et elle me paraissait aussi vulnérable qu'à notre rencontre. Cette soirée où j'avais joué au plus gros connard que la terre ait porté. N'importe qui d'autre aurait fui, mais pas Bella. Et si j'avais su tout ce que cette fille m'apporterait dans la vie, j'aurais certainement rangé ma panoplie de trou du cul dès le départ et je l'aurais accueillie d'un baisemain.

- Edward ?

Sa voix était rauque, plus que d'habitude. Ses yeux brillaient, plus que d'habitude. Les yeux de ma fille.

- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

L'image de Bella se troubla, à moins que ce soit ma vue et je retins difficilement le soubresaut dont fut prise ma main droite à l'instant.

- J'ai entendu…

J'avais parfaitement entendu. Je n'avais juste pas compris. Mon cerveau se le refusait. Elle aurait pu m'annoncer qu'elle partait faire des courses que ça m'aurait fait le même effet.

Mon corps lui avait bien saisi le message. D'où les tremblements. Et l'envie de vomir mes tripes aussi. Lorsque ma vue cessa d'être double, je sus que ces mots avaient créé l'impact escompté. Je me retenais de chialer comme une fille. Ca n'était pas en déclenchant chez Bella un sentiment de pitié qu'elle reviendrait sur ce qu'elle avait dit. Je me tournai vers elle, vide de toute sensation alors que j'en étais plein une seconde auparavant. Bella ne s'était pas retenue de pleurer, elle. Et cette vision m'arracha les larmes que je me refusais de verser jusqu'ici. Je m'empressai d'essuyer cette merde qui me brouillait la vue. Ce fut à cet instant que je sentis une caresse presque imperceptible sur mon avant bras, faisant s'hérisser mes poils. Je fus victime d'un électrochoc. Le tremblement qui me secoua dut lui foutre la trouille car Bella s'enfonça encore plus au fond du canapé alors que je me levai, comme brûlé vif. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me touche. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'avoir pris cette décision, seulement elle ne pouvait pas me demander de la prendre avec calme. Elle allait foutre nos vies en l'air.

Alors que j'empoignai ma chevelure, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt, me l'arrachant presque comme une tentative pourrie afin de détourner mon attention du trou béant qui siégeait dans ma poitrine, je pensai à Carlie. Là j'étais énervé.

- Vraiment, Bella ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est la seule putain de solution ?

Le ton était monté tout seul et Bella sursauta. Je n'allais pas faire longtemps le malin, j'en avais conscience. D'ailleurs, elle se dressa de toute sa petite taille sur ses pieds lorsqu'elle eut repris ses esprits après mon attaque, le visage déformé par la colère alors que le mien l'était par la rancune, et je me ratatinai sur le champ. Ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure façon de débuter la conversation.

- Tu oses me demander ça ?

Je fixai mes pieds, puis les siens. J'avais vraiment l'air d'un trou du cul avec ces mocassins.

- Regarde-moi !

Je ne pus que lui obéir. Nous étions séparés de quelques dizaines de centimètres seulement et pourtant j'avais l'impression que c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Son regard était flou, flouté par l'amertume que j'étais en train d'insuffler dans ses veines à mesure qu'elle me fixait. Je plantai mes pupilles dans les siennes, résigné à ne pas faire l'enfant.

- Tu oses me demander ça ? Répéta-t-elle.

Ca aurait pu tellement mieux se passer. Elle était au bout du rouleau, je le voyais. L'attente de cette confrontation avait dû la ronger toute cette putain de journée et elle n'avait vraiment pas prévu d'avoir à lutter contre moi. J'étais vraiment un connard.

Bien sûr que j'osais lui demander ça putain. C'était ma seule raison de vivre.

- Bella… Fais pas ça…

Ma colère était retombée comme un soufflé avec cette phrase. Cette supplique. A mesure que je voyais son regard passer du noir profond au chocolat soutenu, celui qui m'avait toujours fasciné, je sus qu'elle s'était elle aussi calmée en un instant. J'aurais cru que ce serait mieux. Sauf que ça ne l'était pas. Parce qu'elle pleurait à nouveau. J'aurais préféré qu'elle me batte avec une crosse plutôt que de la voir dans cet état.

- Je suis tellement désolé.

Elle étouffa un sanglot alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le mur. Elle s'y adossa avant de se laisser tomber contre le parquet et des flashs de notre explication me vinrent en mémoire. Sa voix était difficilement reconnaissable tant elle était rauque et morbide.

- Je sais… mais ça ne suffit pas.

Tout ce que je trouvai à faire, alors qu'elle restait là parfaitement immobile, ce fut de l'imiter, en allant m'installer à ses côtés sur le sol. Je la vis retenir sa respiration lorsque je posai mes fesses, à dix centimètres à peine d'elle, mais elle ne bougea pas.

Je savais que ça ne suffirait pas. Pourtant je ne pourrai rien faire d'autre tant que les voyages spatio-temporels n'auraient pas été inventés. Je posai le plus délicatement possible ma main, qui n'était pas loin de faire le double de la sienne, juste à côté de sa jambe repliée en tailleur. La main qui portait mon alliance.

- Je t'aime.

J'avais dit ça avec lassitude. Presque sans conviction. Pourtant c'était vrai, c'était probablement la chose dont j'étais le plus sûr au monde. Mais je savais que ça ne changerait rien. Ca ne serait que du vent. J'avais perdu. Je fermai les yeux, n'attendant même plus une réponse et je sursautai lorsque la main de Bella vint recouvrir la mienne. Je posai mon regard sur elle.

- Je sais… Moi aussi…

Ca aussi je le savais. Mon cœur rata un battement face à cette affirmation qui faisait office de pléonasme selon moi. Bella Swan aimait Edward Cullen et inversement. Là n'était pas le fond du problème.

- … Mais ça ne suffit plus, Edward.

J'expirai sans la moindre discrétion tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons. J'étais à la limite de la suffocation.

- Pour moi, si.

Bella laissa échapper un ricanement et ses épaules se secouèrent. Sa main exerça une plus forte pression sur la mienne et je savais que j'aurais dû me taire.

- C'est tellement facile pour toi de dire ça. Mets-toi à ma place. Je ne peux pas faire ça, Edward. J'y ai cru, tu sais que j'y ai cru mais c'est trop dur.

J'en étais juste incapable. A l'inverse, Bella n'aurait jamais fait ça. Mais à l'inverse, moi je ne l'aurai jamais fuie. Rien n'aurait jamais commencé. Nous n'en serions pas là.

- Carlie et toi êtes toute ma vie. Tu sais que je n'ai pas pris cette décision à la légère, personne ne pourrait faire un tel choix sans y avoir réfléchi avant. J'y ai réfléchi, Edward. Tu m'entends ? J'y ai réfléchi, et crois moi j'ai beau me dire que c'était une erreur, que tu t'en voudras toute ta vie, que je m'en voudrai tout autant que toi, et que nous nous aimerons toujours, ça ne me suffit pas. Et ça ne devrait pas te suffire non plus.

Pourtant c'était le cas. Mais je ne pouvais pas me mettre à sa place. Je ne pouvais déjà plus me regarder dans une glace alors je ne préférais même pas imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en posant les yeux sur moi. Je jouai ma dernière carte qui je le savais serait inutile, car il était complètement exclu que Bella ne se soit pas déjà posée la question.

- Et Carlie… qu'est-ce qu'elle devient dans tout ça ?

Bella finit par me regarder, les yeux sans la moindre lueur. Je sus à cet instant que j'avais tué ma femme.

- Je ne crois pas que voir ses parents ensemble mais constamment en train de se déchirer soit un climat familial très équilibré pour une petite fille.

C'était la dernière chose que je souhaitais à ma fille. Ou plutôt l'avant dernière.

- Tu penses que pas de père du tout c'est mieux ?

Ca, c'était la dernière. Je sentis son regard lourd de blâme.

- Il me semble n'avoir qu'une fille alors ne fais pas l'enfant Edward s'il te plait. Tu comptes ne plus faire partie de sa vie ?

Je la fixai avec reproche. Question stupide.

- Bien sûr que non.

Un faible sourire perça sur le visage de ma femme. Ca ne le lui éclairait pas pour autant. C'était même le contraire. C'était carrément flippant. Et je devais avoir exactement la même tête.

- Alors pourquoi voudrais-tu que ce soit le cas ? Je ne t'enlèverai pas ta fille. Tu la verras toujours.

- Je la verrai moins.

Nous gardâmes le silence quelques secondes, je pouvais sentir une soudaine tension. Bella sembla fixer un point invisible et lorsque je me tournai franchement, je la vis déglutir avec difficulté.

- Tu veux demander sa garde ?

Sa voix avait tremblé. Comment pouvait-elle craindre ma réponse ? Comment pouvait-elle penser que je pourrai lui faire ça ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu ne le supporterais pas.

Elle accusa le coup lorsque ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Je ne m'attendais pas à croiser son regard et pourtant elle capta le mien, complètement à la dérive.

- Et toi tu peux ?

Non. Mais plus qu'elle. Même si c'était affreux à admettre.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de trop te perturber de ne pas le savoir.

J'avais souri mais l'acidité de ma remarque me brûla la gorge lorsque j'avalai ma salive. Bella avait repris sa contemplation imaginaire.

- Je le sais. Et ça me perturbe. Seulement l'idée même de continuer à vivre sous le même toit que toi me perturbe encore plus.

Ce fut cette fois l'acidité de la sienne qui me resta en travers de la gorge.

- Donc on en est rendu là ? Je te dégoûte ?

Bella lâcha un soupir mais attendit de longues secondes avant de prendre la peine de répondre.

- C'est le gâchis de notre relation qui me dégoûte.

Elle évitait mon regard qu'elle savait braqué sur sa nuque. L'entendre parler ainsi me foutait la gerbe. Clairement.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux mais ça revient au même. Tu ne peux même plus me regarder. Pas plus de quelques secondes en tout cas.

Evidemment, il ne lui en fallut guère plus pour ancrer son regard au mien. Il était douloureux, surtout à regarder, mais je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas être celui qui détournerait les yeux.

- Je te regarde là.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Son regard se troubla et je regrettai immédiatement ma question.

- Toi, sur Tanya. Alors oui, je peux te regarder, mais je ne supporterais plus que tu me touches.

Je lâchai un soupir presque agonisant. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais était la barre que j'avais dans le crâne et qu'il fallait que j'élimine si je ne voulais pas me jeter de la fenêtre pour faire cesser cette foutue douleur. Je me pris la tête des mains, et tirai sur ma tignasse. Ca ne rimait à rien, mais j'avais besoin d'une douleur physique en cet instant.

- Edward ?

Et je ne voulais certainement pas qu'elle m'interrompe. Chaque mot qu'elle prononçait n'était qu'une preuve de plus qu'elle considérait notre mariage comme une erreur. Je voulais juste qu'elle se taise, plutôt que de la laisser proférer ces horreurs.

Bella ne sembla pas insister et le calme plat qui régna dans la pièce me permit pour la première fois de penser à toute cette putain de situation. Elle voulait divorcer. Ca n'était pas mon cas mais franchement qui étais-je pour lui refuser ça après ce qu'il s'était passé ? Provoquer un scandale judiciaire ne me ramènerait pas ma famille. La laisser partir non plus. En réalité, j'espérais simplement que lui montrer ma bonne foi la ferait peut-être changer d'avis. Comme la semaine dernière. Sauf que tellement de choses s'étaient produites depuis. Alors je rangeai les armes et décidai de capituler. Comme une merde. Ou comme un homme, à voir.

- Je ne compte pas me battre avec toi, pas après ce que je t'ai fait. C'est un divorce que tu veux, très bien, tu l'auras. Je ne veux pas que ça rende nos relations conflictuelles. Pour Carlie. Mais ça n'est pas ma décision, c'est la tienne. N'oublie jamais ça.

J'avais prononcé ces derniers mots en regardant Bella droit dans les yeux. Ma seule satisfaction avait été de la voir ciller. Elle emprisonna sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents, c'était un geste quotidien qui avait habituellement le don de me faire sourire et bizarrement, cette fois ci ne fit pas exception à la règle. Bella parut poser ses yeux sur ma main gauche, sur mon alliance semblait-il. Elle hocha alors presque imperceptiblement la tête, comme pour me remercier. Ou plutôt je décidai de le prendre ainsi. Ce fut sa dernière réaction avant de se lever, dans un silence lugubre, et de quitter la pièce, vers le hall d'entrée. Je la regardai faire mais elle stoppa son geste à l'encadrement vide du salon.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire d'en parler à Carlie tant qu'on n'a pas prévenu les autres. Et comme Carlie n'est pas au courant, elle a besoin de son père. A la maison. Mais si tu pouvais juste… pour cette nuit…

Le fait que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où j'allais dormir ne me vint même pas à l'esprit. Je me contentai d'acquiescer silencieusement, la regardant cette fois ci, quitter mon champ de vision pour s'enfermer à l'étage. Pour être tranquille. Pour s'éloigner de moi.

* * *

**30 août 2009 – 20h26**

- Tu es très belle.

Je le pensais, comme à chaque fois que je lui susurrais ces mots. Je le pensais même quand je ne lui disais pas. Je le pensais tout le temps. Et encore plus aujourd'hui.

Bella se tourna vers le pauvre homme que j'étais et même s'il était trop tôt pour obtenir d'elle un sourire, je savais qu'elle était touchée de mes paroles. Elle me tendit la main que je saisis avec un peu trop d'empressement. Mon doigt entra en contact avec le métal froid de son alliance et je ne pus m'empêcher de le caresser. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la femme qui me tenait la main et qui s'avérait absolument sublime dans sa petite robe pourpre et dont la nuque était largement dégagée par un chignon un peu lâche. Si j'avais tenté de déposer un léger baiser sur sa peau fine, elle m'aurait sans doute repoussé. Et comme je ne voulais pas lui demander plus que ce qu'elle était capable de donner en ce moment, je m'abstins de tout geste déplacé.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, je dus me faire violence pour laisser Bella récupérer sa main. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille, tout simplement parce que je ne réalisais pas encore le chemin parcouru depuis sept jours. J'avais peur de croire à une mauvaise blague. J'avais peur de me croire plus chanceux que je ne l'étais réellement.

Nous étions au dixième étage du bâtiment, c'était celui de la maison d'édition où Bella travaillait.

Eléazar vola presque vers nous et s'empressa de prendre son larbin préféré dans ses bras. C'était un homme imposant, d'origine hispanique avec un visage beau mais marqué. Il tenait sa fortune de sa famille, foutrement friquée, paraissait-il et il en avait profité pour créer sa propre boîte. Je me souvenais parfaitement du visage de Bella lorsqu'elle était rentrée à l'appartement, juste après l'entretien d'embauche. Elle avait pleuré toute la soirée, catastrophée par sa prestation. Bella n'était optimiste qu'avec les autres. Et Eléazar l'avait prise, intrigué avait-il dit par ce « petit bout de guimauve enrobé d'une épaisse couche de nougatine à s'en casser les dents ». J'avais toujours trouvé ce type bizarre avec ses expressions alimentaires, surtout lorsqu'il parlait de ma femme. Et son prénom. Merde, qui avait l'idée de s'appeler comme ça ?

Il s'approcha de moi et me serra la main, avec bienveillance. Il était bien sûr adorable. Mais je me méfiais, des gens adorables.

- Edward, merci beaucoup d'être venu, j'espère que vous apprécierez la soirée.

Je lui rendis son sourire et il partit accueillir les arrivées suivantes. J'avais horreur de toutes ces réceptions de bureau annuelles. Bella aussi d'ailleurs, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait tant insisté pour venir. Sans doute qu'elle préférait se retrouver dans une salle pleine de monde, plutôt que d'être en tête à tête avec un mari infidèle. Malgré ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Je ne pourrais pas l'en blâmer si c'était effectivement le cas.

Je suivais Bella qui se dirigeait sans hésitation vers le buffet. Peut-être que si je vidais les réserves d'alcool, cette soirée me paraitrait moins chiante. Je pris une coupe et la vidai avec toute l'absence de bienséance dont j'étais capable. Bella me fixait, comme à chaque fois que je jouais le parfait goujat et je m'abstins de sauter sur les petits fours. Ma mission de ce soir n'était certainement pas de la mettre en colère. Elle me dit d'un ton las qu'elle devait aller aux toilettes et je me contentai d'un signe de tête.

Je ne savais même plus comment me comporter avec ma propre femme. Lorsqu'elle m'avait dit hier qu'elle était prête à faire un effort, j'avais eu sur le coup la naïveté de croire que tout reviendrait à la normale. C'était des foutaises, et aujourd'hui ça me paraissait logique. Elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle comptait me pardonner, ce qu'elle n'avait pas précisé, c'était quand. Le problème était qu'en attendant que nous formions un vrai couple à nouveau, à nos yeux et pas seulement à ceux des autres, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je pouvais dire ou faire pour éviter ce foutu malaise.

Je vérifiai que Bella n'était plus dans mon champ de vision et pris une deuxième coupe, que je vidai aussi rapidement que la première. Le barman derrière le comptoir leva les yeux vers moi et le regard que j'y vis me provoqua un léger vertige. Un quinquagénaire bourru et à la moustache imposante se matérialisa sous mes yeux alors que le décor changeait et que je me retrouvais dans un pub irlandais à la décoration trop verte pour être honnête. Même l'odeur de tabac froid de cette soirée me piqua les narines. J'étais en train de revivre la pire soirée de ma vie, la dernière fois que j'avais bu comme un saoulard et je reposai ma coupe précipitamment, comme si le verre m'avait brûlé la peau. Le décor revint à la normale et le barman plus sophistiqué d'aujourd'hui me jeta à nouveau un regard, qui s'avérait plus inquiet que le premier.

- Essayez la vodka la prochaine fois, c'est tout aussi dégueulasse, sauf qu'on s'en tire généralement mieux niveau gueule de bois.

Merde, c'était exactement comme ce soir là, au bar. Cette voix qui me hantait depuis une semaine, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle me pourchasse jusqu'ici ? Alors que toute cette histoire était derrière moi, désormais. Lorsque je sentis une faible pression sur mon épaule, je me décomposais. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une crise de paranoïa face à Bella. Je me retournai. Mon cœur rata un battement et je fus pris d'un violent acouphène alors que je sentais le sang battre dans mes tempes avec violence. Elle était là, et ça n'était pas Bella. Ca ne pouvait clairement pas être une vision, puisqu'elle n'était pas habillée comme ça, la dernière fois. Elle se tenait face à moi, visiblement surprise mais pas autant que je pouvais l'être et la détresse de cet instant dut se lire sans peine sur mon visage déformé par le choc. Tanya était là, souriante et sublime.

La voix n'était donc pas le fruit de mon imagination. La bonne nouvelle si tant est que je puisse en trouver une, était que la situation ne me faisait pas tourner cinglé. La mauvaise était quant à elle suffisamment évidente. Ca ne pouvait pas être pire.

Mon réflexe fut de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Tanya pour vérifier que Bella n'était pas encore revenue des toilettes. Réaliser qu'il me restait encore quelques secondes d'organisation ne me rassura pas pour autant. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais m'y prendre, je ne savais même pas ce que cette fille foutait là mais toujours est-il que je n'allais certainement pas regarder mon cauchemar se concrétiser sous mes yeux sans agir.

- Edward ?

Mon attention se porta à nouveau sur Tanya qui commençait à afficher une expression perplexe. Il fallait dire que la dernière fois que je l'avais vue, j'avais sans doute dû lui paraitre beaucoup plus ouvert à la conversation. Repenser à ce que j'avais fait ce soir là me provoqua presque un haut le cœur et c'est avec un faible soulagement que je constatai que j'avais réussi à me retenir de vomir sur cette pauvre fille.

Je lui posai alors la question qui me brûlait les lèvres à l'instant, une perte de temps que je ne pouvais décemment pas me permettre mais la curiosité était trop forte.

- Tanya, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La joie empreinte sur son visage lorsqu'elle avait compris que je l'avais reconnue avait vite laissé place à un air blessé suite au ton brusque que j'avais employé malgré moi. Soit, elle accompagnait quelqu'un, qui avec un peu de malchance était au courant de tout et ne tarderait pas à me casser la gueule, soit…

- C'est ici que je travaille. Ce qui n'est clairement pas ton cas, donc… je te retourne la question.

Mes entrailles lestées de plomb une seconde auparavant semblèrent tout simplement… exploser. Je me sentais bien trop vide face à cette nouvelle qui me faisait clairement comprendre à quel point l'univers avait décidé de me faire chier.

Il avait fallu cette simple seconde d'inattention, une seule seconde durant laquelle j'avais baissé ma garde pour que Bella, qui venait de rejoindre la pièce, lève les yeux vers nous et marche dans ma direction. Un léger filet de sueur perla mon front tandis que mon cerveau s'engourdissait au fur et à mesure des pas de ma femme vers moi… et Tanya. La femme à abattre. Je ne saurais dire si le temps s'était allongé ou avait raccourci, toujours est-il que l'arrivée de Bella à ma gauche m'arracha un sursaut. Mes pieds étaient comme rivés au sol, mes poumons ne fonctionnaient plus. Ca ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. L'agonie.

Je me tournai vers elle, qui affichait une mine à la fois méfiante et surprise. La surprise pouvait se comprendre, la méfiance… c'étai moi qui l'avais instaurée la semaine dernière. C'était plus fort qu'elle et je savais qu'elle se détestait de ne plus pouvoir saluer une femme avec qui j'étais en pleine conversation sans se demander si elle n'était pas en train d'interrompre un début d'adultère. Et moi je me détestais d'avoir fait d'elle une femme sur la défensive. Et je détestais ce foutu destin encore plus de donner raison à Bella d'être suspicieuse en cet instant présent.

Je crus que Bella allait me prendre la main, ce qui inclurait sans doute une scène légitime de la part de Tanya qui comprendrait alors la raison de ma présence. Mais non. Le contact ne se fit pas, Bella restait parfaitement stoïque. Parfaitement distante.

Tanya qui n'avait pas encore réalisé dans quel pétrin elle s'était mise, offrit un large sourire à ma femme qui le lui rendit cette fois ci avec une bienveillance non feinte. Elles se connaissaient, c'était évident. Ca ne pouvait pas être pire.

- Edward, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais mon assistante… Tanya. C'est assez marrant, elle vient d'arriver en ville.

Ca, je le savais. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était qu'elle bossait ici. Sous les ordres de Bella. Ma femme était la patronne de ma… de ma rien du tout, je ne voulais plus jamais avoir affaire avec Tanya. Qui ne semblait toujours pas comprendre la conversation. Quelle bite, si seulement j'avais été suffisamment intéressé pour lui demander de me parler de son travail. J'aurais sans doute fait le rapprochement. Ou sans doute pas. Mais j'osais espérer que si.

Dans un geste impulsif, je portai ma coupe de champagne à la bouche, dans l'espoir de gagner quelques secondes pour me forger une excuse et disparaitre. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. C'était ma main gauche, et c'était mon alliance. Tanya la remarqua tout de suite alors que son regard suivait les mouvements de ma main, et j'eus cette drôle de sensation de pouvoir lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert alors que son visage se décomposait. Littéralement. Ou presque. Je me sentis chanceler sous l'inconfort de la situation et le regard que Tanya releva vers moi n'arrangea pas la situation. Il était désorienté, blessé, incrédule. Je n'avais pas la moindre hésitation sur ces sentiments.

Je sentis un bref mouvement sur ma gauche, et je me rappelai alors de Bella qui fixait à son tour Tanya. Celle-ci lui renvoya un sourire hésitant, comme si cette fille ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Je ne le savais guère plus. Bella était là, à nous dévisager tour à tour et je sus que ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Pour me donner du courage, je finis ma coupe, laissant s'écouler le temps jusqu'à la compréhension fatidique de ma femme. Mes mains étaient prises de tremblements et je sentis mes joues rougir sous la honte de la situation. Je plongeai mon regard dans celui, devenu noir de Bella et je le vis. Ce voile de trouble. Il était passé en un instant. Elle avait compris. Elle déglutit alors que mon cœur manquait de s'extirper de ma cage thoracique. Bella leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers moi, et je ne pus soutenir ce regard. C'était plus fort que moi. J'aurais peut-être dû pourtant, peut-être qu'elle ne m'aurait pas tourné le dos comme elle venait de le faire, pour disparaitre dans la foule environnante.

Je m'empressai de la suivre, ne voulant pas la perdre des yeux. Son chignon était toujours dans mon champ de vision lorsqu'elle monta quelques marches. Je compris où elle allait. Elle atteignit la porte de son bureau, à l'abri du monde, sur laquelle était gravé son nom, mon nom, Isabella Cullen et j'entendis le verrou précipité au moment où je me jetai sur la poignée pour ouvrir. Je laissai s'échapper un grognement de douleur alors que j'abattais mon poing contre la porte. J'avais carrément merdé.

- Bella…

Je ne savais pas vraiment si elle m'entendait car ma plainte tenait plus du murmure qu'autre chose mais c'était tout ce que j'étais capable de dire pour le moment. Bien sûr la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Bella ne me répondit pas non plus. Mon poing se crispa et je fus pris d'une crampe. Merde.

Je me tournai à peine lorsque je sentis une présence juste derrière moi. Je savais qui c'était, et franchement, j'avais autre chose à me soucier que de la scène qu'elle allait sans doute me faire.

Je sentais le regard de Tanya braqué sur moi, elle ne semblait pas décidée à s'en aller. Ce fut son entêtement qui me fit tourner entièrement la tête vers elle. Après tout, connaissant Bella elle ne sortirait pas d'ici avant la fin de la soirée donc ce n'était pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire.

Elle était légèrement ahurie. Un trop plein d'informations sans doute. Je la fixais sans savoir quoi dire. Je ne savais pas encore si elle comptait fondre en larmes ou me frapper, alors je préférais m'abstenir.

- C'est probablement la scène la plus bizarre que j'ai vécue et pourtant, j'en ai fait des trucs louches…

Ca, pour une phrase déplacée, c'en était une. Je me gardai de répondre quoi que ce soit et je m'arrachai les cheveux à la place.

Tanya me lança un regard dur, ses deux iris bleu lagon me transperçaient de toute l'amertume dont elle semblait capable. Et que je méritais amplement.

- il n'y a pas que Bella qui se sent mal en ce moment, je te signale.

Un rire forcé franchit les barrières de mes lèvres malgré moi. Je lui crachai à la figure que j'avais un plus gros problème à gérer pour l'instant et alors que je tournai les talons pour … je ne savais pas pourquoi en fait, elle me retint par la manche.

- Je t'interdis de me quitter maintenant. Pas comme ça, sans la moindre explication. JE mérite une explication. Je te rappelle que je n'y suis pour rien. Pas d'alliance et certainement pas la moindre mention de ta femme pendant la soirée. Tu m'as mentie, Edward.

Son regard n'était plus agressif. Il était juste déçu. Profondément déçu. Pas par moi, mais par la situation. Elle avait dû s'imaginer, après notre soirée, que je finirais par l'appeler, que je l'emmènerais dîner et qu'on pourrait entamer quelque chose sans doute. Et voilà qu'elle découvrait que l'homme en question était non seulement marié, mais qu'en plus il n'était question que d'une simple erreur et non pas d'une relation naissante. J'eus un élan de compassion pour cette femme qui ne faisait partie que des dommages collatéraux de cette soirée cauchemardesque.

- C'est vrai, je suis désolé de t'avoir embarquée dans cette histoire.

Un bref élan. A peine avais-je fini ma phrase que je reportai toute mon attention sur cette foutue porte de bureau désespérément close.

Le ricanement de mon interlocutrice m'arracha à mes pensées. Je la regardai, incrédule alors que son regard dur avait refait son apparition. Visiblement, je m'en étais mal sorti.

- Tes excuses puent l'hypocrisie. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de la situation dans laquelle tu m'as mise ? J'ai couché avec le mari de ma patronne. Non seulement je vais perdre mon job mais en plus je serai incapable de me regarder dans une glace. Tu crois que ça m'arrive toutes les semaines, de draguer des hommes mariés ? C'est ça que tu t'es dit en me voyant ? Tiens, super, une fille facile.

Ses mots me touchaient plus que je ne voulais bien l'admettre mais je n'aimais pas cette tournure. Et était-ce nécessaire de lui rappeler qu'elle avait engagé la conversation à la base ?

- Je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu étais l'assistante de ma femme !

- je ne t'en demandais pas tant seulement si tu n'avais pas « oublié » ton alliance à la maison, j'aurais peut-être eu le choix.

Merde, j'étais un sacré connard. Même si j'avais vraiment oublié mon alliance. Oui, je lui avais menti. Je l'avais embarquée malgré elle dans un adultère et elle ne pouvait que s'en vouloir alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Mon élan de compassion me reprit, plus longtemps cette fois, et réellement aussi. Elle me paraissait si fragile en cet instant malgré sa taille bien plus impressionnante que celle de Bella.

- Je suis désolé.

Cette fois ci elle me crut car l'éclat de colère disparut pour de bon de ses yeux bleus. Je ne comptais pas m'étendre sur ma culpabilité, mais il était important qu'elle sache que je regrettais mon acte. Pas seulement vis-à-vis de Bella.

- Ecoute, je parlerai à Bella, pour m'assurer que tu gardes ton travail.

Ma réplique l'amusa. Pourtant j'étais sérieux.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va penser que je suis la victime dans cette histoire ?

- Elle va devoir puisque c'est la vérité.

Tanya leva les yeux au ciel, pas le moins du monde convaincue par ce que je disais. L'étais-je seulement moi-même ? Bella était profondément juste avec les gens. Sauf qu'on parlait de la femme qui avait couché avec son mari. Je m'adossai au mur à droite de la porte et me laissai glisser à terre dans un soupir de lassitude. Vie de merde.

Je laissai faire Tanya qui vint à mes côtés et adopta la même position. Pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher de la fixer avec méfiance. Pourquoi ? pas la moindre idée, ça avait été comme un réflexe. L'espace d'une seconde, j'avais eu peur qu'elle ait pris mes remords pour une invitation. Quel con. Elle me toisa d'un regard vexé et vexant.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est à toi de jouer la vierge effarouchée ?

Certes.

J'abandonnai. Je la vis alors sortir de je ne savais où une bouteille de champagne. Je jetai un coup d'œil à son sac à main. Une pochette comme les nombreuses d'Alice, qui ne servaient qu'à caser un iphone et deux tampons. Merde, d'où elle sortait ça elle ?

Je la regardai s'enfiler plusieurs gorgées d'affilée, avec un manque de classe évident. D'un autre côté, elle n'était pas là pour ça. Visiblement, elle voulait seulement se bourrer la gueule comme n'importe qui le ferait dans son cas. Comme j'avais désespérément envie de le faire.

J'attendis dix minutes, sans rien faire, avec Tanya qui commençait à accuser le coup de l'alcool. Sa bouteille était quasiment vide. Ses épaules s'étaient complètement affaissées. Mademoiselle avait l'alcool mélancolique. Alors qu'elle avalait son énième gorgée d'alcool, elle manqua de la recracher et me fixa d'un air approximatif.

- Oh mon dieu… mais vous avez une petite fille en plus !

J'étais plus qu'au courant, et ça faisait une semaine que je me demandais si je ne méritais pas l'émasculation, non seulement pour ce que j'avais fait à ma femme, mais également à ma fille. Seulement, qu'une tierce personne, presque étrangère à cette histoire, me balance entre quatre yeux que j'avais foiré l'avenir de ma famille, c'était loin de me laisser indifférent. Comme si j'étudiais la question sous un jour nouveau alors que j'avais déjà retourné le problème dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables. Et la conclusion de cette histoire était toujours aussi glauque.

Tanya but une nouvelle gorgée, eut du mal à avaler vu la tête qu'elle affichait en déglutissant avec difficulté, et sans même me regarder, me gratifia d'un :

- Connard.

Elle avait raison mais ça commençait à me gaver. Après tout, elle ne me connaissait pas et si elle était dans son droit, je refusai qu'une inconnue me juge comme elle le faisait. J'avais mes raisons. Elles ne faisaient pas le poids face aux conséquences, mais elles étaient là quand même.

- Premièrement, tu ne sais rien du tout. Deuxièmement… rappelle-moi pourquoi tu restes avec moi si je te dégoûte tellement ?

Elle sembla considérer la question avec attention, son regard se perdant dans le vide. Au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes, j'eus une réponse. A peine articulée. Elle leva son index accusateur vers moi, et ce geste m'aurait fait rire dans d'autres circonstances.

- premièrement je suis nouvelle ici, je suis déjà en train de vider leur stock de champagne, je ne vais pas en plus quitter la réception si vite. Ca ferait mauvais genre. Deuxièmement… j'en ai pas la moindre idée. En fait, la seule personne avec qui je m'entends bien ici, m'entendais serait plus logique, est enfermée là dedans.

Sur ce, elle vida encore sa bouteille après avoir désigné le bureau de Bella d'un mouvement de tête.

Je me pris d'empathie, pour la troisième fois de la soirée pour cette pauvre fille qui n'avait rien demandé. Si jamais Bella décidait de la foutre à la porte, j'aurais gâché sa vie. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Tanya tenait tant à rester ici et si elle n'était pas aussi saoule, elle le saurait aussi. Elle était persuadée de se faire virer. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était sans doute profiter encore un peu de ce qui fut son bureau quelques semaines.

- Je suis désolé Tanya, vraiment désolé.

C'était sorti tout seul, et je ne l'avais même pas regardée en disant cela. Je me soupçonnais de l'avoir murmuré plus pour moi que pour elle. Elle me fit signe de me taire en levant sa main à hauteur de mon visage. Et finit sa bouteille. Pour de bon.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que nous étions assis là, à ne rien dire. J'entendais Tanya étouffer des relents d'alcool, réglée comme une montre, presque toutes les deux minutes. En fait, j'étais assis et elle était pratiquement couchée sur le côté. Elle était dans une position pathétique, au sens propre comme au figuré et je plaignais son réveil demain matin. Voire demain soir.

La foule qui évoluait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de nous, en contrebas, s'était sensiblement rapprochée du buffet qui commençait à rendre les armes. Cela me permit d'entrevoir la tête d'Eleazar regarder dans notre direction, avant qu'il ne nous rejoigne en me lançant un regard navré. Quelque chose me disait qu'il faisait ça pour la saoularde qui cuvait son vin à côté de moi. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la porte toujours close de Bella et afficha un air perplexe.

- Bella est dans son bureau ?

Je me caressai la nuque, ne sachant trop quoi inventer avant de trouver l'excuse parfaite.

- Oui… elle a reçu un coup de fil important de son père.

Ah, Charlie. Il était connu de tout le bureau alors même qu'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Cet homme était le plus discret que j'avais jamais rencontré, sauf lorsqu'il entendait parler d'un homicide, viol ou tout autre fait divers glauque aux alentours de Seattle. Dans ces cas là, il était impératif que sa petite fille de trente ans qui ne regardait jamais les infos, ne lisait jamais les journaux et n'écoutait jamais la radio, sache qu'il était dangereux de se promener seule dans les rues sanglantes de la capitale du crime. Selon Charlie. Et peu importe que Bella réponde ou non à son téléphone, il y avait toujours un de ces trente collègues pour répondre à sa place. Charlie Swan était une célébrité ici. Eléazar leva les yeux au ciel à l'énonciation de ce bon vieux paranoïaque. C'était une excuse en béton.

Il fixa alors Tanya qui gisait sur le sol à force de glisser. Il attendait visiblement une réponse pour elle aussi.

- Elle a reçu un coup de fil déprimant… je crois… de sa mère…

Bordel, c'était ridicule. Surtout si Tanya était orpheline. Je n'avais vraiment trouvé rien d'autre qu'une histoire de téléphone collective ? Allez Edward, t'as plus d'imagination que ça d'habitude. Mon mensonge ne me fit pas baisser les yeux pour autant. Je soutenais le regard d'Eléazar qui était en pleine évaluation de ce que je lui avais dit. Qu'il me croit sur parole aurait été louche. L'hispanique se rapprocha sensiblement de moi, en pliant les genoux de manière à être à ma hauteur.

- Ah, les coups de fil familiaux…

Et c'était tout. Il avait déjà fait demi-tour. Ca voulait dire deux choses. Bien évidemment, il ne m'avait pas cru. Et toutes les fois où Bella avait appelé en urgence le lundi matin en prétextant une intoxication alimentaire pour pouvoir rester au lit avec moi, il n'y avait sans doute pas cru non plus. Ce type avait un don, merde.

Je reportai mon attention sur Tanya qui gisait toujours à même le sol. Pourquoi pas. Toujours est-il qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis un moment et que je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je pouvais assumer un licenciement abusif, mais pas un coma éthylique qui aurait mal tourné. Je posai ma main avec précaution sur son épaule, espérant qu'elle ne me sauterait pas à la gorge pour avoir osé la toucher, même si j'étais quasiment sur que dans son état, je ne risquais pas la moindre remarque.

Pourtant je l'entendis grogner. Elle dormait toujours et ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbée par les sons gutturaux qu'elle émettait dans son sommeil. J'avais l'habitude, Bella avait la fâcheuse tendance de parler en dormant. Excepté que Bella n'avait jamais prononcé ce mot :

- Connard…

Il s'agissait presque d'un souffle. Un souffle assez puissant pour que je distingue parfaitement ces deux syllabes. Même en dormant, cette fille me détestait.

Cela faisait deux heures et demie que Bella n'avait pas émis le moindre signe de vie. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un poil de ma place. J'étais courbaturé de la tête aux pieds à force de rester dans la même position et si jamais Bella venait à sortir précipitamment, j'étais certain de ne pas pouvoir la rattraper.

Tanya n'avait toujours pas refait surface. Psychologiquement parlant. J'avais décidé dix minutes plus tôt de faire une bonne action, la seule de la soirée, j'avais appelé un taxi. Pour elle. Et un peu pour moi. Ca ne rachèterait certainement pas ma conduite, mais ça pourrait sans doute l'empêcher de vomir devant tout le monde. Sa dignité avait suffisamment souffert comme ça.

Angela, une collègue de Bella que j'appréciais beaucoup sans lui avoir pourtant jamais vraiment parlé, vint me trouver en m'annonçant qu'un taxi m'attendait. Il allait falloir que Tanya sorte de là. Autrement que sur ses deux jambes. Un dernier coup d'œil à la porte toujours fermée à clé me convainquit de relever Tanya du mieux que je le pouvais, avec la précieuse aide d'Angela qui avait compris le problème. Du moins une partie. On ne pouvait pas la laisser ici alors qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle, tant pis si c'était le moment que Bella allait choisir pour faire son apparition. Tanya avait raison, Bella n'était pas la seule à se sentir mal, ce soir.

Elle était lourde, sans doute dû à l'effet poids mort, et lorsque nous atteignîmes tous les trois, ou plutôt tous les deux et demi, l'ascenseur, puis l'entrée du bâtiment, puis le taxi, que je l'engouffrai sur la banquette arrière et que je déposai une liasse conséquente de billets dans la main du chauffeur albanais, je me sentis vieux. Cette putain de soirée m'avait pris dix ans au moins, d'espérance de vie. Le chauffeur me demanda l'adresse dans un anglais approximatif et je la lui donnai sans la moindre hésitation. L'adresse de Tanya. Je connaissais l'adresse de Tanya. Le pseudo soulagement que j'avais ressenti à rendre service au moins à quelqu'un ce soir s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Le petit gars me fit signe qu'il avait compris, et je regardai la voiture s'éloigner, Angela à mes côtés.

- Je ne veux rien savoir. Rien du tout.

Je n'eus même pas la force de me défendre. Je la regardais juste, d'une manière débile et sans aucun doute coupable.

Angela était une très jolie fille. Une très jolie fille sans le moindre bijou ou maquillage. A part une croix en or autour du cou. Merde, ce détail m'avait toujours foutu la trouille. On dirait ma grand-mère.

- Je me trompe ou tu viens d'arriver ?

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de faire la conversation mais cette arrivée tardive m'intriguait. Je ne l'avais pas vue parmi les convives avant qu'elle ne vienne m'aider et compte tenu du contexte familial dans lequel elle évoluait, j'espérais qu'elle venait de s'envoyer en l'air. Ca en ferait au moins deux ce soir qui auraient connu une fin heureuse.

J'avais visé à côté, elle se renfrogna.

- J'ai dû attendre que mon père se couche. Il monte toujours dans sa chambre à neuf heures tapante d'habitude, et là… c'était comme si il savait que j'allais lui désobéir.

Putain, j'avais foutrement pas visé juste. Je préférai ne rien répondre, ne voyant pas comment la réconforter d'avoir un père aussi trou du cul. C'était un pasteur. C'était surtout un extrémiste, un peu à la Eric Camden mais en pire. Plein de bons sentiments mais un bon réac dans l'âme. Angela avait quoi, vingt cinq ans, elle vivait toujours chez ses parents et son père l'avait interdit d'aller à cette soirée car il soupçonnait la présence d'alcool. Et moi je la soupçonnais d'être toujours vierge. Bella n'avait jamais voulu me le dire. Pas sur que si je lui posais la question ce soir, elle me répondrait.

En parlant de ma femme, je m'excusai auprès d'Angela en prétextant un coup de fil difficile pour Bella qui s'était réfugiée dans son bureau. Le pire, c'était que je ne m'étais même pas demandé s'il fallait que les explications coïncident avec celles données à Eléazar, dans un souci de crédibilité. Ca m'était juste venu comme ça. Je ne comprenais pas d'où me venait cette obsession soudaine pour le téléphone mais c'était assurément quelque chose à surveiller. J'étais vraiment un menteur à chier.

La porte était toujours fermée lorsque je revins à ma place.

Il était plus de minuit, tous ces gens travaillaient demain et ils semblèrent petit à petit en prendre conscience car le nombre de convives diminuait progressivement. Il ne restait que quelques irréductibles, comme Angela mais elle n'était arrivée qu'une heure plus tôt, qui continuaient à bavarder comme si la terre n'avait pas cessé de tourner. Comme si ma terre n'avait pas cessé de tourner.

Le bruit d'une poignée que l'on abaisse me fit sursauter et le bruit de la clenche eut tôt fait de me dresser sur mes deux jambes. Bella allait sortir, et je ne m'y étais paradoxalement pas le moins du monde préparé. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Quoi faire. Et surtout quoi ne pas dire ou faire.

Ma femme apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, aussi belle que tout à l'heure, sauf que son maquillage avait coulé. C'était la seule trace d'émotions. Ses yeux étaient secs, et n'étaient pas si rouges que ça. Mais le mascara ça ne trompait jamais. C'était une phrase qu'Alice aurait pu sortir, mais tant pis. Je voulus me relever mais bizarrement les premières courbatures se firent sentir et je trébuchai lamentablement à ses pieds. Elle ne baissa même pas la tête vers moi.

Lorsqu'elle marcha, sans même m'adresser la parole vers la pièce centrale, je la suivis du mieux que je pus. J'avais l'impression d'avoir les cuisses en sang.

Elle évita soigneusement Eléazar qui était en grande discussion avec Angela et un autre gars dont je me foutais royalement. Elle partit d'un pas pressé vers les portes de l'ascenseur, et je ne devais pas la laisser me distancer aussi connement. Elle attendait nerveusement devant les portes, appuyant de façon frénétique sur le bouton et je décidai de prendre l'escalier. Son attente me ferait gagner du temps. Heureusement que ça n'était que le cinquième étage.

La descente fut une torture. J'avais mal, et je n'avais surtout pas tout mon temps.

Arrivé en bas, je passai presque en courant la porte d'entrée, scrutant les environs pour tenter d'apercevoir sa silhouette. Je finis par la distinguer parmi les quelques passants nocturnes, se diriger vers le parc juste à côté du bureau. Ce n'était pas le chemin pour rentrer et je ne voyais pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. Il était certain qu'elle ne passerait pas la nuit là dedans. Je m'activai du mieux que je pus pour ne pas être semé et lorsque j'arrivai aux grilles du parc en question, je la vis, assise sur le banc le plus proche de l'entrée, immobile comme une ombre qui menaçait de s'évaporer si je respirais trop fort. Elle ne me fuyait pas. Elle cherchait la confrontation, dans un endroit plus calme que sur son lieu de travail. Et sans doute moins personnel qu'à la maison. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Pour la énième fois de la soirée. Finalement, je pris ma décision. Sans doute la mauvaise, mais je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je pris place à côté d'elle. Bella se raidit instantanément face à cette soudaine proximité. Je ne pouvais pas parler, parce qu'encore une fois je ne savais pas quoi dire. Rien de ce que je pourrais dire n'arrangerait la situation. Ca avait marché, une fois. Ca aurait pu marcher je pense, si Bella n'avait jamais découvert qui était cette fameuse femme. Comme si de ne pas le savoir, conférait à la situation une part d'irréel suffisante pour passer outre. Après les évènements de ce soir, c'était du concret. Et c'était horrible.

- Comment est-ce qu'on a pu en arriver là ?

La gravité de sa voix m'arracha un frisson de malaise. Elle avait dû pleurer toute la soirée. Depuis notre rencontre, je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais la faire pleurer comme ça.

- Je pensais qu'on y arriverait. Que ca n'était qu'un accident, et que si j'arrivais à le considérer comme tel, je pourrai te pardonner… je le voulais tellement.

Putain de discussion qui allait mal tourner. Je lâchai un soupir et me frottai la nuque.

- En fait je suis soulagée.

Le choc me redressa. Je la fixai sans comprendre.

Bella ne me regardait pas, elle fixait le sol caillouteux. Comme si elle se sentait incapable de me dire ce qui allait suivre en me fixant dans les yeux.

- Tu sais que ça fait une semaine que je refuse de me retrouver seule dans une pièce de peur de devenir folle à force de me demander qui était cette fille ? Ca fait une semaine que dès que je croise une femme, je me demande si c'est elle. C'est épuisant tu sais, d'être toujours comme ça… suspicieuse.

Nouveau soupir de ma part, pour agrémenter son monologue tragique. Je ne comptais pas l'interrompre. Elle avait besoin de vider son sac.

- Maintenant, je le sais. Et la possibilité que ce soit Tanya était tellement atroce que je n'y ai même pas pensé en fait.

On y était. Je ne pus retenir un tremblement de ma cuisse gauche et j'appuyai dessus de toutes mes forces pour tenter d'arrêter ce supplice.

- Mais je suis soulagée. Tout à l'heure… j'ai tout de suite compris. Rien qu'à ta réaction. Comme si je n'attendais que ça, depuis une semaine. J'attendais qu'elle se montre, pour que je recommence à respirer normalement. C'était tellement évident quand je vous ai vus.

Moi je ne respirai plus et mon asphyxie s'aggrava encore si c'était possible lorsqu'elle planta ses iris semblables à deux lance-flammes dans les miennes.

- Est-ce que tu comptais seulement m'en parler ? Ou tu espérais peut-être que je ne m'apercevrais de rien, jusqu'à ce que tu me convainques de quitter la soirée bien trop tôt pour une connerie d'indigestion ou autre chose ?

L'intensité de son regard me fit baisser la tête. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui répondre ? Que j'avais prévu dès que j'avais aperçu Tanya, de faire les présentations ? Ce serait complètement faux puisque l'idée de me barrer de la soirée m'avait largement traversé l'esprit.

Le silence nous enveloppa, pour créer une bulle d'atmosphère lugubre autour de notre banc. Personne à l'horizon, nous étions seuls au monde. Désespérément.

Bella finit par se lever mais je restai assis. Je l'entendis respirer plus fort et levai les yeux pour comprendre qu'elle se retenait d'ajouter quelque chose. Elle ne se retint pas longtemps visiblement.

- Tu te rappelles qu'hier je t'ai dit que j'étais prête à essayer de te pardonner étant donné les circonstances, pour Carlie mais surtout pour nous deux?

Mon estomac se noua et je faillis vomir. Ou pleurer. Ces deux sensations me mettaient de la même façon mal à l'aise. Je savais ce qu'elle allait dire, c'était marqué sur son front.

Elle était magnifique, entourée d'un halo de lumière grâce au réverbère derrière elle. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le remarquer, même si c'était déplacer de le penser maintenant.

- Et bien, étant donné les circonstances récentes, je ne suis plus sûre de te pardonner quoi que ce soit.

* * *

**22 août 2009**

Merde. Mon haleine puait les chiottes publiques d'une aire de repos du fin fond de l'Arkansas. J'avais dormi tout habillé, et visiblement un connard de marteau piqueur effectuait des travaux dans la cuisine car mon cerveau menaçait d'exploser. Je me levai en retenant un cri de douleur, prêt à sauter sur le premier trou du cul de gars de chantier que je verrai sur mon chemin. Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne. A part le téléphone qui sonnait. C'était donc ça. Je regrettai tout de suite de m'être levé avec autant d'aplomb car je vis double. J'avais mal aux cheveux, et même aux poils de bras. Et putain, j'avais dormi sur le canapé. Je remarquai le seau qui était posé juste à côté de l'endroit où reposait ma tête dix secondes plus tôt et je préférai ne pas regarder à l'intérieur.

Je luttai pour accéder à la cuisine où je cherchai plus des doigts que du regard la cafetière et je finis par tomber dessus. Je chopai une tasse, ou un verre je ne savais pas, et j'avais trop mal à a tête pour même baisser les yeux. Le café en lendemain de cuite, c'était franchement dégueulasse, mais moi ça m'avait toujours fait dessaouler. J'ingurgitai ma première gorgée de ce café noir sans sucre absolument infect lorsque je passai ma main au fond de ma poche de jean et sentis un morceau de papier. Je tirai dessus, et l'écriture brouillonne en stylo bic sur le bout de feuille m'intrigua car je ne reconnaissais pas mon écriture. _Repasse quand tu veux, Tanya_. Il était marqué à la suite, une adresse, et un numéro de téléphone. Un numéro légèrement effacé.

Ma migraine s'intensifia à mesure que le souvenir d'une Tanya germait dans mon esprit. Elle était blonde, elle était belle, et elle était nue. Avec moi. Je me revis avec elle, dans un bar, puis dans une chambre, et si mes souvenirs restaient flous, j'en savais suffisamment pour que ma tête me fasse maintenant moins mal que mon estomac. Le coup de grâce me vint avec le souvenir de mon retour ici. J'étais bourré, j'étais un salaud. Le compte à rebours était lancé, je courus jusqu'aux toilettes en espérant viser juste car je n'aurai certainement pas la force de ramasser mon vomi. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait, putain ?

Je vidai mon estomac, me lavai de toutes les crasses que j'avais pu faire cette nuit. Vomir me demanda une énergie que je n'étais pas en mesure de livrer et je finis par calmer mes spasmes, pris de violents tremblements. J'étais épuisé. Je voulus me relever en m'appuyant sur la cuvette mais tout ce que je réussis à faire fut de m'effondrer sur le carrelage. J'attendis une minute, le temps de recouvrer suffisamment de forces pour tenir debout mais mes jambes, sans me lâcher, semblaient aussi fragiles que du verre.

Il fallait que je vois Bella, seulement je ne savais même pas si j'en avais envie. Tout simplement parce que j'avais honte. Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire ? Que c'était une mauvaise blague ? Que j'assumais pleinement mes actes ? Conneries. J'allais y aller en rampant, en espérant qu'elle comprenne. Qu'elle comprenne quoi ? Que j'étais un connard ? Ca, elle le savait déjà. Depuis hier. Depuis que j'avais parlé avec ma seule fierté, sans même penser aux conséquences.

Je sortis une bouteille d'eau et pris un verre. La moindre des choses était quand même que je me rince la bouche. Je n'avais vraiment mais alors vraiment pas envie de monter. Parce que si ça se trouve, elle m'attendait avec un flingue. Et Bella ne savait pas utiliser ce genre d'objets donc elle risquerait de se blesser. Peut-être même que la chambre serait vide. Qu'elle était partie.

C'était sans grande conviction que je grimpai les marches menant à l'étage, une à une, les yeux perdus dans le vague. C'était surréaliste comme situation. Si j'avais su que la discussion d'hier me mènerait à celle d'aujourd'hui, j'aurais tout encaissé sans broncher, plutôt que de jouer au plus con de l'histoire. La porte de notre chambre était juste devant moi. Je n'entendais rien, ce qui me paraissait encore plus effrayant que de percevoir des hurlements à travers le mur. Je sentis ma chemise, elle puait le tabac. Encore une bonne nouvelle. Moi qui avais juré à Bella de ne plus toucher aux cigarettes. Encore que l'odeur ne serait sans doute pas ce qu'elle allait me reprocher le plus.

Je finis par inspirer un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte. Les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes, il faisait une température polaire dans la pièce. Je l'aperçus tout de suite, elle était assise, dos à moi, sur le lit. De mon côté. Elle ne se retourna pas lorsqu'elle m'entendit, n'émit pas le moindre son non plus. J'avançai mais m'arrêtai rapidement lorsque je sentis quelque chose se briser sous mon pied gauche. C'était un bout de verre. Comme des centaines d'autres, éparpillés sur la moquette écrue. Bella n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, et tandis que j'imaginais la scène, ma femme jetant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce les photophores et bougies qu'elle avait pris soin quelques heures plus tôt de disposer pour créer une ambiance romantique, je sentis l'air quitter mes poumons. Tout l'air. Je n'avais jamais vu Bella devenir violente. Il avait fallu que ce soit de ma faute.

J'avançai encore, peu importe sur quoi je marchai, jusqu'à découvrir Bella de face, habillée comme à son habitude, en jean et t-shirt. C'était comme ça que je la préférai finalement. Ses cheveux étaient relâchés, encadrant son visage marqué par les immondes cernes violacés, dont j'étais responsable. Elle n'avait pas dû dormir de la nuit.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre réaction quant à ma présence. Elle était catatonique. Je finis toutefois par distinguer une trace de réaction. C'était subtil mais maintenant que je l'avais remarqué, je ne voyais plus que ça. Si son corps était immobile, et son visage presque paisible, comme si elle dormait debout, c'était ses yeux qui faisaient tout le travail. Ils renvoyaient une telle sensation de fureur et de désespoir que ça me fit vaciller. Il était vraiment temps qu'on s'explique. Je pris la décision de lui toucher l'épaule, en espérant une réaction. Celle-ci ne vint pas. Bella regardait toujours dans le vide, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. J'exerçai une légère pression alors, non pas pour lui faire mal, mais pour qu'elle ressente ma présence, à défaut de la réaliser. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû faire ça. Elle planta son regard dans le mien, sans la moindre hésitation, comme elle m'aurait enfoncé un poignard dans l'intestin.

- Ne me touche pas.

Sa voix était froide et sans appel. Cassée aussi. Je préférai ne pas insister et levai immédiatement les mains en l'air, comme un criminel pris en faute.

- Je ne te toucherai pas…

Ma réaction eut l'air de fracasser sa façade car elle changea radicalement d'attitude, ses épaules tremblèrent et son regard allait de gauche à droite, frénétiquement, comme un animal pris au piège.

Elle finit par déglutir, comme si elle n'avait pas fait ce geste simple depuis trop longtemps car cela parut lui faire mal.

- Ca fait huit heures que tu dors comme un bébé, pataugeant dans ton vomi pendant que je dois faire avec ce que tu m'as dit cette nuit.

Sa voix ne tremblait pas comme je l'aurais cru, mais elle était foncièrement hésitante. Et faible. Fatiguée. J'eus envie de la serrer dans mes bras, de me jeter à ses pieds et de lui hurler en pleurs que j'étais le pire connard que la terre ait jamais porté. Mais je ne fis rien de tout ça. Je n'arrivais pas à pleurer car ce que nous vivions en ce moment me semblait tellement irréel… je n'avais pas encore pleinement réalisé ce que j'avais fait.

- Bella… je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable…

Son regard assassin refit son apparition.

- Je t'interdis de te justifier.

- C'est pourtant ce que je vais faire !

Bella avait immédiatement baissé les yeux. Comment avais-je pu lever le ton alors que tout ce que je méritais, c'était qu'elle me jette par la fenêtre ? Mon mal de crâne n'était pas complètement parti et je me pris à grimacer face à mon haussement de voix. Bien fait.

Je regardai ma femme qui ne savait plus quoi dire et mon agacement diminua aussitôt.

- Non tu as raison, je ne peux pas me justifier. Je n'ai pas la moindre excuse mais… enfin tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

Je la vis baisser la tête. Elle devait repenser à hier soir. Moi aussi. Elle devait se sentir honteuse de ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Si elle savait comme moi aussi. Mais là, j'essayais désespérément de me vendre. Il ne me restait plus que ça. Au-delà de sa compréhension, c'était sa pitié que je recherchais.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire que c'est de ma faute.

Sa voix s'était faite chevrotante à mesure qu'elle disait ces mots et elle finit par rendre les armes, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues claires. Je voulus la rejoindre, elle ne me laissa pas faire. Je m'arrêtai lorsque mon torse entra en contact avec sa paume levée. Ce toucher… même s'il n'était là que pour me stopper, il me faisait un bien fou.

Je me reculai, un peu, impuissant face à la déchéance de ma femme.

- Comment t'as pu faire ça ? Je regrette tellement ce que j'ai pu te dire, ou faire… hier soir, si tu savais… j'avais imaginé cette soirée si souvent et… c'était tellement… parfait…

Elle posa son regard sur les bouts de verre éparpillés au sol. Et les bougies renversées un peu partout. Puis sur moi.

- Je suis désolée Edward. Je sais que je ne suis plus une épouse modèle en ce moment et que tu souffres d'être rejeté par ta propre femme. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de te soupçonner comme un criminel… oh mon dieu, de te gifler aussi…

Puis ce fut la fin. Elle éclata en sanglots et ce spectacle horrifiant, que je ne devais qu'à moi-même me bouleversa littéralement. Je sentis mes larmes couler à leur tour. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait…

- Mais comment t'as pu faire ça…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

- J'étais en colère…

La mienne n'était guère plus assurée. C'était ma seule justification. La colère. C'était bien maigre.

- Oui, moi aussi. Mais je ne me suis pas tapée le premier venu pour autant.

Elle avait entièrement raison. Et rien que d'imaginer Bella avec un autre, je faillis vomir à nouveau mes tripes. Je ne savais pas d'où elle tenait encore le courage de me regarder dans les yeux, alors que tout mon être puait la culpabilité. Je portais encore les mêmes fringues qu'hier soir. Et à cette réflexion, je dus me retenir de ne pas m'arracher la chemise, comme un haillon couvert de puces.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je suis minable. Je… j'avais bu. Je n'ai absolument pas réfléchi à ce que je faisais. Je n'étais pas moi-même Bella… Si je pouvais repartir en arrière…

Je tombai à terre, à genoux, juste devant les siens.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre…

Bella ne réagissait pas à ce que je lui disais. C'était comme de parler à un mur. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer alors que moi je continuais de déverser tous mes regrets par mes sanglots. Je n'avais jamais autant pleuré de ma vie. Ca n'était pas quelque chose dont je me serais cru capable.

- Tu nous as brisés, Edward. En une seule nuit. On ne méritait pas ça. Pas pour une simple histoire de vengeance.

Je soupirais amèrement à ce constat véridique. Elle n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce que je lui avais dit. Je lui saisis les mains, dans un geste brusque qui la fit sursauter.

- On peut tout arranger Bella. Si on le veut vraiment, on…

Elle les retira, avec calme.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment à toi d'en décider je crois.

- Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase. C'était inutile, Bella venait de se lever. Elle passa la porte, sans un mot, sans même se retourner. Comme si je n'existais plus. C'était vrai, je n'existais plus. Je n'étais plus qu'une ombre. La sienne.

* * *

**21 août 2009**

Mon portable vibra contre ma cuisse et ce fut agacé que j'extirpai le téléphone de ma poche gauche. Carlisle n'arrêtait pas de me répéter que ça pouvait être dangereux bla bla bla…

C'était un texto de Bella. _Ne rentre pas trop tard, cette fois. S'il te plait. _Je soufflai d'exaspération. Je n'avais pas l'impression de finir _trop tard _habituellement. Je faisais juste de mon mieux. Je lui répondis rapidement que je ne savais pas pour combien de temps j'en avais encore. Qu'elle se débrouille avec ça.

Lorsque j'eus fini de rédiger mon rapport, je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Il était dix neuf heures trente. Ou presque. Je n'avais pas fini, mais Bella avait marqué s'il te plait alors il valait peut être mieux que je fasse un effort moi aussi. J'éteignis mon mac, enfilai mon caban et marchai d'un pas lourd vers la sortie. Lorsque j'atteignis le cube de ma secrétaire que je savais encore là, je penchai la tête par-dessus la cloison et lui souhaitai une bonne soirée. Victoria releva la tête tout en se mouchant assez bruyamment il fallait le reconnaître. Malgré sa masse de cheveux roux, je pus clairement voir qu'elle avait les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré. Et merde.

- Est-ce que vous…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens. Vous allez bien ? Je n'allais pas oser dire ça quand même. Elle me fit un signe de la main, comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre problème. Que je pouvais m'en aller. Putain d'éducation qui m'incitait à ne jamais laisser une femme en détresse sans lui avoir apporté mon soutien. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, c'était un cadeau de Bella. Après tout, il me restait encore quelques minutes devant moi avant de me faire rappeler à l'ordre par ma femme. L'étage était désert, j'étais malheureusement la personne toute indiquée pour l'écouter s'épancher sur ses problèmes. C'était pourtant Jasper le meilleur de la famille pour ces choses là. Moi j'étais celui qui avait des problèmes, généralement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, retirant mon manteau et le jetant négligemment sur une chaise que je m'appropriai. Je n'avais pourtant encore jamais fait ça mais je savais ce qui n'allait pas chez cette fille.

- C'est James, n'est-ce pas ?

Victoria sortait avec ce type. Légèrement bad boy sur les bords. Un caïd qui n'était pas foncièrement méchant, mais qui pensait qu'il vivait dangereusement parce qu'il piquait une paire de lunettes de soleil en toc chez un chinois dans un piège à touristes. Un fou, quoi. Je savais tout ça, non pas parce qu'elle m'en parlait, mais parce que la machine à café était un endroit formidable pour apprendre des tas de détails indiscrets sur la vie des gens. Merci Alice et Rose pour ce renseignement capital.

Victoria se moucha pour la troisième fois, me dévisageant comme si j'étais le père Noël en personne. En plus sexy.

- Vous devriez partir. Je vais m'en remettre et vous avez une famille qui vous attend.

Je lui fis un sourire que j'espérais réconfortant et en posant ma main sur la sienne dans un signe de soutien, je lui répondis que ça pouvait attendre. De toute façon, tout ce qui m'attendait était une soirée télé en compagnie de Mad Men ou American Dad alors… oui, j'étais conscient que ces deux programmes n'avaient strictement rien à voir l'un avec l'autre.

Elle m'expliqua alors qu'il avait fait ses bagages, sans la moindre explication et qu'elle pensait mériter plus que ça. Plus qu'un homme des cavernes à la mentalité d'un enfant de quinze ans qui ne pensait qu'avec sa queue. Elle ne me l'avait pas dit comme ça mais j'interprétais.

Je lui avais alors expliqué qu'il allait revenir, comme la dernière fois, puisqu'il en était à sa quatrième fugue inexpliquée, et qu'elle allait sans doute le reprendre, comme les trois premières fois. Que c'était son choix d'agir ainsi mais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie qu'il y avait tellement d'autres types dans cette ville, des gens sérieux qui se préoccuperaient plus de son bonheur que du leur. Des gens biens. Qu'elle n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour en récupérer un autre.

Honnêtement, mes conseils étaient tellement mauvais que je me serais cru dans un mauvais épisode de soap opera. De toute façon je la soupçonnais de ne pas avoir écouté un traitre mot de ce que je lui avais dit. Elle avait juste eu besoin qu'on l'écoute. Et le lendemain, lorsque James rentrerait, elle l'accueillera sans doute à bras ouverts.

J'espérais sincèrement que Carlie ne me raconterait jamais ses peines de cœur. Déjà parce que j'étais capable d'aller exploser la tronche de celui qui la ferait souffrir. Et ensuite, parce que ce genre de conseils de merde, c'était bon pour ma secrétaire mais pas pour ma fille. Et c'était tout ce dont j'étais capable visiblement.

Victoria, qui avait pleuré tout son saoul, avait fini par poser la tête sur mon épaule, complètement épuisée. Je l'étais aussi, ça fatiguait de réconforter les gens. C'était pour cette raison que je n'avais pas tout de suite réalisé qu'elle s'était endormie.

Ce spectacle me toucha. Nous n'avions jamais eu de relations particulièrement amicales elle et moi, et il avait fallu que je la découvre dans un moment de vulnérabilité intense pour que l'on développe plus que des rapports professionnels. Cette femme était charmante. Un peu folle peut-être sur les bords, mais charmante. Et très jolie.

En parlant de femme très jolie, j'en avais une à la maison qui devait s'arracher les cheveux. Je secouai Victoria avec délicatesse, pour la prévenir que j'allais m'en aller. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise pour prolonger sa sieste.

Bella m'avait appelée. Plusieurs fois. Je n'avais pas décroché.

Merde, cette soirée m'avait exténué. Je pris place à bord de ma Volvo, et tentai d'appeler Bella mais elle ne décrochait pas. Tant pis, mes explications pourraient bien attendre vingt minutes. Je me détendis en mettant la radio, me vidant l'esprit de toutes ces conneries de couple à la dérive.

Finalement, lorsque je rentrai à la maison, il était plus de vingt deux heures. J'espérais qu'elle était déjà couchée sinon j'aurai droit à une scène en bonne et due forme.

Dans le doute, je préférai me la jouer discret. J'avançai jusqu'à la chambre de Carlie, impatient de lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe, comme tous les soirs. J'adorais faire ça. C'était ma récompense de la journée. Ca restait bien maigre, car elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte, mais la regarder dormir était comme une fascination. Je vouais un culte à cette gamine. Lorsque j'ouvris sa porte, j'eus la surprise de ne pas la trouver dans son lit. Elle devait être chez Alice. Je pouvais faire une croix sur ma récompense.

Avec lassitude, j'arrivai au fond du couloir, jusqu'à la porte de notre chambre. Il y avait de la lumière, j'aurai donc droit à cette fameuse scène. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

J'ouvris la porte, et hésitai à entrer dans cette pièce que je ne reconnaissais pas. La lumière était tamisée, provoquée par des dizaines de bougies disposées ici et là, d'une façon harmonieuse. Il y avait une bouteille de champagne sur ma table de chevet, et accessoirement ma femme, droit comme un I au milieu de la pièce, à peine vêtue d'un déshabillé transparent bleu marine. Elle portait les boucles d'oreille que je lui avais offertes à Noël. Bella était magnifique dans cet accoutrement mais le reproche que son regard faisait peser sur mes épaules me fit ravaler mon compliment.

- Tu rentres tard…

Je décidai de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu de : fusillons Edward Cullen. Elle était prête à me bondir dessus, et pas comme j'aimerais. J'ignorai la remarque et me rapprochai d'elle pour lui déposer le même baiser qu'à ma fille. Elle se laissa faire, c'était déjà ça.

Je la sentis pourtant se tendre et elle lâcha un ricanement étouffé.

- Et tu sens le parfum aussi.

Je lui rendis un regard fatigué, pour lui intimer l'ordre d'arrêter ces conneries. Je n'étais pas d'humeur. J'ôtai mes chaussures et ma veste que je balançai négligemment à même le sol.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de débattre ce soir… c'est quoi tout ça ?

Je fis un tour sur moi-même pour inspecter la pièce. L'enthousiasme n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous, je devais le reconnaître.

- C'était une surprise. Pour toi. Je pensais que ça te plairait.

Je reportai mon attention sur Bella qui avait du mal à cacher son malaise. Ses bras découverts tout comme ses cuisses laissaient paraître de légères cicatrices. On ne les voyait presque plus. Je ne les avais jamais vraiment vues. C'était quelque chose que Bella n'avait jamais voulu entendre.

Mon examen la rendait nerveuse, je savais que c'était particulièrement difficile pour elle de se soumettre à l'inquisition des regards, surtout du mien. Sa détresse me fit rentrer les griffes.

- Tu es très belle.

J'y mettais toute ma sincérité, et à ses yeux je sus qu'elle me croyait, toutefois la satisfaction n'était pas complète car elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Je n'essayais pas d'être belle. Ce que je voulais, c'était être sexy.

Son comportement de petite fille déçue m'amusa autant qu'il m'irrita.

- Tu es naturellement sexy, tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça pour l'être.

Je le pensais, tout comme je savais que ça n'était pas ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre. Elle voulait que je lui dise qu'elle me faisait un effet pas possible dans cette tenue. Ca n'était pas faux, mais je n'avais toujours pas digéré l'accueil qu'elle m'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Alors, pour lui montrer que cette situation commençait à me lasser et qu'il était temps qu'on passe à autre chose, je m'allongeai sur le lit après avoir retiré montre et alliance, à la place de Bella, en déboutonnant légèrement ma chemise.

Je l'entendis souffler et elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches, comme le faisait Esmée lorsqu'elle nous faisait la leçon.

- Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu rentres si tard ?

- Tu vas arrêter de m'agresser ?

Ma réponse avait fusé, car je savais que j'aurais droit à un interrogatoire. La réponse de Bella ne se fit pas attendre, elle se mura. Je le sentais. La tête baissée, vexée par ma remarque que l'on savait tous les deux véridique, elle ne disait plus rien. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je choisis de capituler. Ca ne servirait à rien, si ce n'est l'irriter encore plus, de ne pas lui répondre.

- Victoria m'a retenue.

Toute la crispation que cette remarque engendra chez ma femme emplit la pièce, de telle sorte que je me sentis moi-même profondément angoissé. Comme si les murs avaient bougé. Vers moi.

- Elle avait besoin d'une oreille attentive. Et je lui ai donnée.

- Tu es sur que c'est tout ce que tu lui as donné ?

- C'est supposé vouloir dire quoi ?

J'avais désespérément tenté de rester calme mais c'était vraiment trop me demander et je haussai le ton. Bella ne me répondit pas, faisant semblant de regarder ailleurs. Elle n'assumait pas ce qu'elle me demandait. C'était en soi une bonne nouvelle car elle me faisait une crise de jalousie absolument déplacée.

- C'est supposé vouloir dire quoi, Bella ?

Je ne la laisserai pas s'en tirer comme ça. Sa question était ridicule et je n'attendais qu'une réponse ridicule pour littéralement péter un plomb. Elle ne me regardait toujours pas. Je pensais sincèrement à quitter la chambre lorsque je l'entendis grogner entre ses dents que ça faisait trois heures qu'elle m'attendait dans cette tenue.

- Et j'étais censé le savoir comment ? Ca fait des mois que tu refuses que je te touche. Ca fait des mois que je n'ai plus l'impression d'habiter avec ma femme mais avec un putain de colocataire. J'ai fini par laisser tomber en croyant que tu ne tenterais rien toi non plus. Tu ne peux pas me le reprocher.

Bella me fit enfin l'honneur de me fixer à nouveau mais l'éclat de ses yeux sombres était terni par la culpabilité que j'avais fait naitre chez elle.

- Arrête… tu sais pourquoi.

Oui, je le savais. Et je m'en voulais d'être un connard de lui sortir ce couplet douloureux. Je me relevai et m'avançai vers elle, alors qu'elle baissait la tête.

- Et je t'ai toujours dit que je ne voyais pas ces cicatrices. Mais malgré ça le moindre contact avec moi te fait peur.

Mon cœur se prit un coup lorsque je l'entendis renifler derrière son épais rideau de bouclettes.

- Je sais… et je voulais recoller les morceaux… pour nous…

Mais encore une fois, sa suspicion m'était restée en travers de la gorge.

- Et tu fais ça en me soupçonnant d'avoir couché avec une collègue ?

Ses yeux brillaient, non seulement des larmes qui refusaient de couler, mais de toute la rancœur dont elle était capable.

- N'importe qui aurait eu la même suspicion.

Je gloussai malgré moi, elle assumait enfin. C'était une chose de réellement penser que son mari était capable de vous tromper. C'en était encore une autre d'avoir sous ses yeux la certitude de sa femme quant à votre capacité à être un homme infidèle. Elle ne me faisait pas confiance. Ce constat me cloua les jambes sur place. Bordel, ça faisait mal.

Le problème avec moi, c'était que lorsque je me sentais attaqué, je préférais porter le coup fatal le premier. C'était un instinct de survie que je ne chérissais pas toujours. Comme maintenant. Plutôt mordre que d'être mordu. Et là je l'avais été suffisamment pour répondre avec toute l'agressivité dont j'étais capable.

- Aies au moins le courage d'avouer que si tu penses que je t'ai trompé, c'est parce que vu la façon dont tu me rejettes, ce serait plus que plausible.

J'avais craché ces mots. Vraiment. J'y avais mis toute ma hargne, comme si je parlais à une pute. Sauf que c'était ma femme, mais ça je ne m'en rappellerai qu'une fois que j'aurai déversé tout mon venin sur elle.

Bella resta interdite un moment, face à cette attaque qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Lorsqu'elle retrouva ses esprits, elle me jeta un regard hébété, et comme si elle ne savait plus comment ni pourquoi elle était là, elle tourna la tête, la bouche ouverte sans savoir quoi dire.

- je savais que c'était une erreur de faire ça...

Elle avait dit ça, au moment où elle me dépassait pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Encore une fois, elle pourrait fuir, je ne la laisserai pas faire.

- l'erreur était de vouloir faire plaisir à son mari ?

Ma question la stoppa net.

- Un mari qui n'était pas là.

- Un mari qui était là tous les autres soirs, avec un besoin physique et qui n'a jamais eu ce qu'il demandait. Et je ne te parle même pas de sexe, j'avais besoin de tendresse Bella. Comme tout le monde. Mais même mes caresses tu les refusais.

Elle accusa le coup de mon accusation. Je venais de vider mon sac, avec une absence de délicatesse qui me caractérisait bien. C'était tout ce que je pouvais lui dire. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir souffert de cet accident de voiture, même si elle avait été la seule victime directe.

Mais elle n'avait pas accepté mes critiques.

- Donc tu es allé chercher du réconfort chez qui voulait bien t'en donner ?

- Non. Mais je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû.

Elle crispa ses mâchoires alors que je crispai mes poings. Je me détestai de lui dire ça, mais j'avais vraiment besoin qu'elle m'entende, quitte à être odieux.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça alors que c'est indépendant de ma volonté. J'ai eu un accident !

Elle avait levé les bras pour me jeter ses cicatrices à la tête. Elle se positionnait en victime, alors qu'elle avait toujours eu horreur de ceux qui faisaient ça. Tout comme j'en avais horreur moi aussi.

- C'est faux. Ca t'arrange bien cette histoire d'accident. Sauf que depuis qu'on a eu Carlie, tu es plus mère que femme.

L'atmosphère était incroyablement pesante. Il était là le problème. Je l'avais balancé comme une bombe. Le problème n'était pas l'accident. Il était bien plus vieux que ça. Ca ne me dérangeait pas tellement, de venir en seconde position. Esmée était pareille, et ça faisait d'elles deux des mères exceptionnelles. Ce que je ne supportais pas, c'était qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Comment vouliez-vous lutter contre quelque chose dont vous n'aviez même pas conscience ?

- Tu vas trop loin là.

N'est-ce pas.

Oui, j'allais loin. Mais je pensais ce que je disais. Complètement. J'aurais pu modérer mes propos, car ils étaient corrosifs. Mais je ne pensais pas que de les enrober les aurait fait mieux passer. Bella avait un problème avec le contenant, qui n'en aurait pas ? Mais elle ne supportait pas plus le contenu de mes propos.

Pourtant je ne pensais pas aller trop loin. Il ne fallait pas tout mélanger, je ne faisais que me défendre après tout, et ça elle avait tendance à l'oublier.

- Qui soupçonne l'autre d'aller voir ailleurs ? Tu m'accuses de me taper ma secrétaire !

- Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en cette fille.

Ca, je le savais. Elle était jalouse comme un pou. Et Victoria était canon. Elle ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde, mais objectivement elle était très belle. Tout ce que Bella avait envie de clouer au pilori. Moi, ça m'amusait. Sauf quand ça prenait des proportions ridicules, comme ce soir.

La question n'était pas cette fille, pas plus que toutes les autres que je fréquentais de près ou de loin. Elle n'avait encore jamais hurlé de cette manière parce qu'elle me savait dans la même pièce qu'une autre femme. C'était mon attitude qu'elle remettait en cause. Je lui posai la question fatidique et nécessaire, parce que c'était elle qui déterminait la base de notre mariage, de notre entente.

- Et en moi ?

Bella prit son temps pour répondre. Elle prit trop son temps.

- Je commence à me poser la question, vu ce que tu me sors.

C'était la réponse que je ne voulais pas entendre.

Il n'y avait pas de : vu ce que tu me sors. A partir du moment où j'étais rentré tard, qu'elle avait senti ce putain de parfum à deux balles, j'étais perdu. Elle avait décidé que j'étais coupable.

- Donc tu penses que je t'ai trompée ?

Ca n'était pas vraiment une question.

Ca n'en était clairement pas une.

- Je commence à me poser la question.

- C'est ce que tu aurais fait toi non, à l'inverse ?

Ses yeux noirs lancèrent des éclairs qui ne m'atteignirent pas le moins du monde.

- Ne m'accuse pas de ca.

Evidemment. Je ne cachai pas mon exaspération à travers un rire dégueulasse.

- Donc les soupçons ne vont que dans un sens ?

- Quand tu rentres tard la plupart du temps et que je te surprends avec parfum de fille, oui.

L'injustice de la situation me donnait envie de foutre des coups dans le mur. Je l'avais déjà fait, c'était foutrement douloureux, mais ça m'empêcherait de regarder ma femme liquider toute la confiance qu'elle avait pu m'accorder un jour.

- C'est grave ce que tu dis. Je peux te pardonner d'être devenue frigide mais pas de me prendre pour un salaud.

Je ne sentis pas la gifle venir mais je ne pouvais pas m'en étonner. Et pourtant, s'il y avait une chose à laquelle nous nous étions toujours refusé de nous adonner, c'était la violence physique. Et je ne parlais pas de moi fichant un coup à Bella. Elle m'avait toujours dit qu'elle n'envisageait pas l'hypothèse de me frapper, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Et la gifle en faisait partie. Elle venait de me frapper, parce que je l'avais mérité, certes, mais l'irrespect du geste pour ma personne me fit bien plus mal que le geste en lui-même. Elle avait une force de mouche. Mais la lueur dans ses yeux, lorsqu'elle avait abattu sa main contre ma joue, elle était douloureuse.

La lueur après coup ne l'était pas moins. Bella ne disait rien, mais je savais qu'elle regrettait. Je le voyais. Parce qu'elle venait de se remémorer cette ancienne conversation, comme je l'avais fait. Elle savait ce que ça voulait dire. Et elle regrettait tout ça. Mais sa fierté était la plus forte, et elle ne s'excuserait certainement pas. Tant mieux, moi non plus. Pas maintenant qu'elle avait porté la main sur moi. Je ne l'aurais jamais touchée moi. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que d'un coup, je lui aurais enfoncé la tête dans le mur. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec la force physique. Ca avait tout à voir avec la symbolique du geste.

C'était une putain de trahison, ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Ma joue me piquait, mais je refusai de la toucher. Je ne voulais certainement pas entrer en contact avec ce qui signait la fin du respect que ma femme me portait, et je voulais encore moins atténuer la douleur, qui de toute façon n'était pas physique. Je lui jetai le regard le plus froid dont j'étais capable et je savais qu'il foutait la trouille pour en avoir usé à l'époque, plus que de raison. Elle se recula, les larmes aux yeux. Je n'en avais honnêtement rien à foutre de ses larmes aux yeux, putain.

Je me retournai sans rien lui dire, passai l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre et rendu dans le couloir, juste devant les escaliers, je lui criai de ne pas m'attendre.

Comme un couple presque normal.

J'avais marché comme un connard dans le quartier, à la recherche d'un bar ouvert. En fait, j'avais tellement marché que je n'étais plus du tout dans mon quartier. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, et j'en avais rien à foutre. Je voulais juste… boire. J'avais pensé à aller jusqu'au _bar._ Mon bar. Mais ça ne servirait à rien puisque je n'y trouverai certainement pas d'alcool.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la rue d'en face et l'enseigne éclairée d'un pub irlandais me fit les yeux doux. J'étais chaud pour une guiness… si on me mettait du whisky dedans. Le bar était assez rempli. Un putain de match à ce que je voyais. Tout le monde était réuni autour des tables et je trouvai un endroit calme et à l'abri de tout au comptoir. Un mec grisonnant avec la moustache de Magnum en négligé, me demanda ce que je voulais boire. Il me servit un whisky.

C'était foutrement dégueulasse. Surtout du bon marché. Putain d'arnaqueurs d'irlandais. J'avais bu ça comme un gros sale. Cul sec.

- Essayez la vodka la prochaine fois, c'est tout aussi dégueulasse, sauf qu'on s'en tire généralement mieux niveau gueule de bois.

Je regardais sans rien comprendre le vieux barman moustachu, qui haussait les épaules. Merde, il avait pris de l'hélium ? Un éclat blond attira mon attention sur ma droite et je me retrouvais nez à nez avec une jolie fille, avec de beaux cheveux et de ce que je pouvais voir une belle poitrine. Elle me souriait. Je la fixais sans rien dire et elle rigola.

- Votre truc là, ça va vous monter à la tête, mais pas dans le bon sens.

Je haussai les épaules à mon tour. J'avais juste envie qu'on me foute la paix. Sauf qu'elle ne semblait pas le comprendre. Elle me souriait toujours, et je l'inspectai plus en détail. Elle avait une crinière blonde, absolument pas ce que j'aimais, mais ça lui allait bien, j'étais forcé de le reconnaître. Elle était magnifique avec ses grands yeux clairs et sa petite bouche ourlée. Elle avait un long cou qui sentait bon le parfum fleuri qui montait à la tête, mais encore une fois ça lui allait bien. Et surtout, elle me contemplait comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde, chose que Bella ne faisait plus depuis un moment. Ou depuis ce soir. L'horreur de la situation me renvoya un goût amer dans la bouche. Ou alors c'était le whisky.

Elle ne bougeait pas, comme si elle devait relever un putain de pari et lorsque j'inspectai les lieux autour de moi, je fus forcé de constater qu'elle était seule, et qu'elle avait juste envie de me parler. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas, j'étais…

Je levai ma main gauche, sous mes yeux et sous les siens, ma main vide de tout bijou. De toute alliance. Elle devait me prendre pour un con à inspecter ma main. J'avais oublié mon alliance. Ca me fit boire encore un coup, grimacer encore une fois, et l'alcool commençant à faire effet, je lui rendis son sourire à cette fille. C'était un putain de signe. Je lui tendis alors ma main, gauche, ce qui était bizarre mais tant pis, et elle la prit, pour la serrer.

- Je m'appelle Tanya.

**22 août 2009 – 02h17**

Je grognai contre cet escalier de merde qui ne voulait pas me laisser monter j'étais sûr qu'il le faisait exprès.

- Je peux te brûler si je veux.

Que je lui dis. Ca n'améliora pas la situation, j'étais toujours coincé à cette marche. Je levai le pied comme je pus, mais j'oubliai de lever l'autre. Résultat, je tombai comme un con contre la marche que j'aurais dû gravir sans problème. Si avec ça, je n'avais pas réveillé Bella…

Je crachai sur l'escalier en lui disant de se taire.

- Il ne faut pas réveiller Bella, je t'ai dit…

Mission commando. Je recommençai à lever le pied et cette fois, je n'oubliai pas que j'avais deux jambes. Arrivé dans le bon couloir, j'avançai jusqu'à la chambre de ma fille où j'ouvris la porte avec discrétion et lui chuchota bonne nuit, de loin. J'avançai ensuite jusqu'à la chambre de ma femme, et entrai dans la pièce, un doigt sur la bouche pour dire à mes pieds de faire moins de bruit. Ça ne servait à rien, elle était couchée mais pas endormie. Je pouvais voir d'ici qu'elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. J'arrivai à sa hauteur, elle ne me regardait pas. Ou peut-être que si. Qui sait ?

Là, je lui embrassai la tempe. Ou peut-être l'œil. Et je trouvais son oreille, à moins que ce soit sa bouche. Je ris comme une gamine et lui murmurai à la bouche-oreille, tout fier de moi.

- Madame Cullen, tu avais raison. Je suis un salaud. Bonne nuit mon amour.

* * *

**21 août 2009 - 13h36**

**BPOV**

Les différents tissus, tous plus transparents les uns que les autres commençaient à me donner le tournis. Il y avait tellement d'articles sur le portique que je ne savais même pas par où commencer. Si Alice me voyait, elle aurait probablement une attaque. Je devais être la seule femme de cette planète à me sentir mal à l'aise dans un magasin de lingerie.

- Je peux vous aider madame ?

J'offris un sourire chaleureux, quoiqu'un peu perdu à la vendeuse plantureuse qui s'avançait vers moi, plus par obligation professionnelle que par réel intérêt pour ma personne, mais qu'importe. Elle allait me sauver la vie, et je décidai de m'accrocher à elle comme une moule à son rocher.

- En fait, vous pourriez même me sauver la vie, j'aurais besoin d'un… déshabillé ?

Si Alice avait survécu à sa première attaque virtuelle, cette seconde ne manquerait certainement pas de l'achever. Je ne savais même pas ce que je venais chercher ici. A part l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie sexuelle.

La jeune femme me lança un regard complice qui, loin de me réconforter, me donna d'autant plus l'envie de tout abandonner sur le champ.

- Vous voulez lui sortir le grand jeu, j'ai compris. Venez avec moi.

Je n'avais eu guère le choix, elle m'avait presque empoignée de force. Mais cette torture était nécessaire. Il en allait de la survie de mon couple. Edward avait été plus que prévenant jusqu'à présent, mais il restait un être humain qui avait besoin de s'envoyer en l'air avec sa femme. Comme avant. Je ne pouvais plus continuer à le repousser, c'était peut-être non intentionnel mais ça n'en était pas moins cruel. Je repoussais mon mari. Alors que la femme que je suivais comme un toutou me présentait une multitude d'articles sans même attendre ma réaction, j'eus un bon pressentiment sur cette soirée. J'allais redevenir une femme désirable et tout redeviendrait comme avant cet accident.

* * *

**j'espère que vous avez passé un vol agréable avec la compagnie shtroumphet airlines. désolée des perturbations durant ce voyage.à bientôt.**

**je ne prétends pas écrire une histoire avec des personnages gentils et innocents qui n'ont rien à se reprocher. donc, j'accepte bien évidemment les reviews du style: edward est un con, bella aussi. c'est votre droit de le penser of course. je le pense aussi. **

** par contre, merci de ne pas vous en prendre à moi dans les reviews, c'est déjà arrivé pour certains auteurs qui se sont fait insultés pour avoir "gâché" l'histoire et je ne dirai qu'une chose: mes personnages sont humains. la connerie est humaine. j'assume entièrement**.** et de toute façon, vous étiez prévenus vu la fin de l'histoire.**

**bon sinon, je me doute que personne n'a rien compris:**

**je suis là pour répondre à vos interrogations. dans l'ordre chrono cette fois,**

** oui, Bella a eu un accident. elle s'en est sortie sans mal mais elle a été marquée, physiquement et psychologiquement car elle a pas mal de cicatrices sur le corps qu'elle n'assume absolument pas. **

**depuis ce jour, elle refuse d'être touchée par son mari. je ne vous ai pas dit de quand date l'accident. je vous laisse deviner. je ne vous le dirai sans doute jamais, à vous de vous faire votre propre opinion là dessus. **

**edward est bien gentil mais comme sa femme s'occupe plus de sa fille que de son couple, il travaille tard pour compenser. depuis un moment. ce que bella a du mal à supporter mais elle ne fait pas grand chose pour améliorer la situation.**

**un jour, elle réalise que ça ne peut plus durer, qu'un mariage sans contact physique n'est plus un mariage et elle prépare une soirée spéciale pour edward, qui est coincé avec victoria et rentre tard, encore une fois malgré la demande de sa femme. et en plus il sent le parfum. bella le soupçonne d'aller voir ailleurs et c'est la scène de ménage infernale qui termine avec un edward claquant la porte, se disant qu'il n'y a plus de communication dans leur couple, et que ça sent mauvais. **

**il décide de boire, dans un bar, ce qu'il fait sauf qu'il y rencontre Tanya qui commence à le draguer, mais gentiment. il n'est pas très réceptif mais là il réalise qu'il a laissé son alliance à la maison, et se laisse dragouiller. ils passent la nuit ensemble et Edward va narguer Bella à son retour. le lendemain, il regrette mais le mal est fait. **

**pendant une semaine, bella réfléchit à ce qu'elle va faire mais finit par avouer à edward qu'elle a envie de lui laisser une chance. le lendemain ils vont à une soirée organisée par le bureau de Bella et edward y retrouve tanya, qui est en fait une des assistantes de sa femme. là c'est le drame, bella découvre tout, tanya aussi car n'oublions pas qu'elle ne savait pas qu'edward était marié. **

**bella et lui ont finalement une explication où elle lui dit que c'est trop dur à supporter. **

**le lendemain, elle lui dit qu'elle veut divorcer. edward accepte.  
**

**voilà, c'est un résumé on ne peut plus caricatural mais l'exercice de style, je l'ai fait avant alors zut. **

**est-ce que ça va mieux? n'hésitez pas à me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez, je n'attends que ça!**

**gros bisous et à la prochaine!**


End file.
